PR: Lux lucis Vis and the Prince of Darkness
by TheGreatShadow
Summary: The Lux lucis Vis Rangers planned a peaceful trip to New York City, but an ancient evil returns to finish what it started 12 millenniums ago. Can the Power Rangers stop this evil or will they fail and let the darkness consume the world.
1. Ch I: The Trip

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney. And the lyrics belong to Dan Hartman.

TheGreatShadow presents...

_12,000 years ago, twins from the Other Realm, known as Princess Darkseid and Prince Mephiles, were sent to conquer our realm. _

_But a group of aliens, each from different planets, joined forces to stop the twins. They became the Dawn Rangers. _

_After a long struggle against the twins' demon forces the Dawn Rangers were able to destroy Darkseid's body and had enough power left to seal Mephiles and their three most fierce demons __P__raedo __T__errae__, __M__onstrum __M__aris__, and __P__rinceps __C__aelum__ at where the twins' fortress once stood. _

_The Dawn Rangers were afraid of the return of the Dark Prince, so the Red Dawn Ranger stayed on Earth to make sure Mephiles won't be freed. _

_Even when a evil sorceress banished the Red Dawn Ranger in a time warp, he still made sure that no one found the urn that holds Mephiles. _

_But now Darkseid's spirit returned to conquer our realm with the help of the Lord of Evil and his wife, the Evil Sorceress. _

_The Red Ranger had created a Power Ranger team known__ as Lux lucis Vis. Now they are defending the world from the Dark Power and making sure Darkseid doesn't return to full power. _

_And now Darkseid is still looking for her brother's urn, which is yet to be found._

Power Rangers: Lux lucis Vis and the Prince of Darkness.

Chapter I: The Trip

Early morning at Boardman High, the Rangers and their parents were getting ready for the trip where the Seniors had planned to go to New York City. The Rangers were actually planning to go a day ahead and go to Z's Aunt and Uncle's house then to New York City.

The Rangers were planning on taking Chris's van for the trip as well. When everything was ready for the trip, the Rangers had to say goodbye to their families.

"Well Tyler, have fun and be safe," Tyler's mother said.

"I will," Tyler replied.

"Enjoy yourself Jon," Jon's mother said.

"I will," Jon replied.

"Chris have fun and make sure that car come back in one piece," Chris father said.

"Don't worry it will be fine," Chris replied with a little laugh.

"Okay Emile, when you get to New York make sure you call us," Emile's mother said.

"I will mom," Emile replied.

"Paige please be careful out there," Paige's father said.

"Don't worry, I'll be with my friends," Paige replied.

"Haley, be careful out there," Courtney said to her sister.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Haley said.

Brittany, have fun in New York," Brittany's mom said.

"I will," Brittany replied.

"Now Chris, make sure you thank your Aunt and Uncle for this when you get there," Z's mom said.

"Don't worry mom, I will," Z replied.

Soon the Rangers got into the car, Chris was at the driver seat with Paige in the passenger seat. Behind them was Tyler and Haley with Jon, Brittany, and Emile in the back seats and Z was sitting in the trunk space.

As the Rangers were pulling out, they gave one last wave to their families. Soon the Rangers were on 224 where they took the ramp off to the highway.

Chris turned on the GPS and said, "Alright everyone we're heading off to New York!"

The van full of Rangers were getting excited about their trip to New York.

_The mountain is high, the valley is low  
>And you're confused 'bout which way to go<em>

Soon the Rangers crossed the Ohio border to Pennsylvania.

_So I flew here to give you a hand  
>And lead you into the promised land<em>

After a few hours of driving the Rangers decided to stop and get something to eat.

_So, come on and take a free ride (free ride)  
>Come on and take it by my side<em>

After they were done eating, Chris passed the keys to Paige.

_Come on and take a free ride_

The Rangers continued on traveling on the highway.

_All over the country, I'm seeing the same  
>Nobody's winning, at this kind of game<em>

The Paige saw that they needed to refuel the car.

_We gotta do better, it's time to begin  
>You know all the answers<em>

After a quick stop at a gas station, Z decided to drive the rest of the way.

_Must come from within_

Later the Rangers finally made to New York state.

_So, come on and take a free ride (free ride)  
>Come on and take it by my side<em>

Then soon the Rangers ended up on a toll road that was backed up so far.

_Come on and take a free ride_

_Just ride along_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

"Damn EZ Pass," Z said slamming his head on the steering wheel.

After an hour of waiting, the Rangers arrived at Z's aunt and uncle's house. Z was the first one to reach the door and rang the door bell. Soon a woman answered the door, "Oh Chris you finally arrived," she said.

"Hi ciotka," Z said as he hugged his aunt.

"I'm guessing that these are your friends," Z's aunt said.

"Yes this Tyler, Jon, Chris, Emile, Paige, Haley, and Brittany," Z said introducing his friends.

"Hey Chris, long time no see," a tall man said as he entered the hallway.

"Hi wujek," Z said as he shock his uncle's hand.

"Well come on in," Z's aunt said as she guide the group of teenagers to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Z's aunt got everyone drinks and got into conversation, "So how long are you planning to stay in New York City?" she asked.

"Well since we are a day ahead of the rest of the seniors at our school, we'll be here for four days," Tyler explained.

"Oh wow and are your parents fine with this?" Z's aunt asked again.

"Yeah they were okay with us here," Paige replied.

"Well what time are you leaving to go to the city?" Z's uncle said.

"Well since it's noon maybe at two we'll go to the city," Chris said, "Right?"

The other Rangers nodded at the agreement.

* * *

><p>The hours past as the Rangers were at the train station, waiting for the next train to come. They also decided to change their cloths. Tyler was in a white short-sleeved button up shirt with a white shirt underneath and a blue jeans, Jon has a red short-sleeve shirt with khaki shorts, Chris has a blue hoodie opened to a white undershirt with jeans, Emile was wear a green short-sleeve shirt and jeans, Paige was wearing an orange top and white jeans, Haley was wearing a yellow sleeveless hoodie and jeans, Brittany had a pink shirt with khaki shorts, and Z had a black shirt with khaki pants.<p>

"So what do you when we get to the city?" Z asked.

"We need to see the Chrysler Building," Jon said. ("The Empire State Building," Emile added. ("And we should also see a Broadway show," Paige included.

"But the problem with that is what Broadway show do we see," Haley said.

"True," Paige replied with a chuckle as the train arrived. (The train halted and the door opened to let passengers on and off the train and then the Rangers went on the train, and by luck ended up in an empty train car.

"So happy that Zedd and Rita are not active right now," Paige said.

"But they've been too quiet," Emile stated, "Remember what happened last time?"

"Oh god, Madam Woe," Chris moaned.

"Might as well check," Tyler said and he pulled out his Communicator, "Zordon, Alpha, this is Tyler do you read me?"

"Yes Tyler we read you," Zordon responded, "Is anything wrong?"

"It's been too quiet with Zedd and Rita, can you verify that?" Tyler asked.

"We're starting to analyze right now," Alpha said. There was a brief pause until Alpha responded, "Zedd, Rita, and their minions never left the moon since Venjix's defeat and Tray receiving his powers back."

"Okay, thank you Zordon," Tyler replied.

The rest of the train ride was quiet until the Rangers arrived at Grand Central. "Here we are at Grand Central!" Z announced

"Finally," Paige said, "Where should we head first?"

"How about Times Square?" Jon suggested.

"It's a great place to start," Chris stated.

"Plus, we can see what's on Broadway," Z added.

The Rangers walked out of Grand Central, they first noticed the Chrysler Building. They decided to get a few pictures before heading for Times Square. On the walk there, the Rangers decided to stop into some stores and see what they have.

Unknown to the Rangers at a large nearby construction site that was about 300 feet deep, workers were digging deeper. One of the workers was digging until his shovel hit something hard. The worker bent down to see what he hit, and to his surprise he saw what looked like a small manhole cover with bizarre symbols. "Hey I think I found something!" he shouted.

Other workers ran over to see what was going on, "What the hell is going on?" another worker asked.

"I found this manhole cover, but I never seen symbols like these," the first worker replied.

"Well let's see what's underneath it," A worker with a crowbar said.

The man poked the crowbar into the side of the manhole and used his strength to lift it up and flipped it open. A vent of stem burst from the hole as the ground started to shake. the workers started to back off as four pillars pushed their way out of the ground and from the hole an alter with an urn raised up till it was half the height of the four pillars.

Pedestrians who felt the shake came to the fence to see what was going on. "What is this?" a worker asked.

"I believe we got ourselves a rich investment," another worker said as he approached the urn.

Then a sharp pain hit the back of the worker's neck, the others stared at a dart that was in the man's neck as he started to have a seizure. "We need help!" someone shouted.

The Rangers were approaching Times Square when their Communicator started to go off. "Big surprise there," Jon said.

"Come on guys," Tyler said as he lead the Rangers to an alley. "What is it?" he answered.

"Rangers, Zordon needs you at the Command Center," Alpha said.

The Rangers nodded as they teleported out of there.

* * *

><p>At the Command Center, different alarms were going off and Alpha was running around in a panic. The Rangers arrived in the Power Chamber, confused of what's going on. "Alpha, what's wrong?" Tyler asked.<p>

"The sensors are going crazy!" Alpha replied, "A huge spike of evil had appeared! Ayeyaiyai!"

"Rangers," Zordon said as he appeared in his tube, "We need to act swiftly as our realm is in grave danger."

"Danger from what?" Paige asked.

"The ruins where Mephiles was buried has been accidently uncovered," Zordon said, "If Mephiles is released he can have the power to resurrect Darkseid's body and they'll will finish what they started 12,000 years ago."

"The Demons of Terror?" Chris said.

"Correct," Zordon replied.

"Where are the demons buried?" Emile asked.

"The Demons of Terror were buried near Mephiles is. If Mephiles is freed he'll sure to find them," Alpha answered.

"Be careful Rangers, we are dealing with a being beyond all evil," Zordon warned.

* * *

><p>In a hotel in New York City, Z's older brother, Derrick, and his friends arrived to their rooms, "That was one hell of a trip," Dave said.<p>

"I know," Derrick replied tossing his bag on the bed, "We should relax for the rest of the night and go sightseeing tomorrow. Who know maybe we'll run into Chris and his friends."

"Your brother is here?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah he and his Senior class decided to take a trip to here," Derrick said as he turned on the TV and the news came on.

"Today, a great discovery has been made," the reporter said, "At a construction site workers found an alter with a urn on top, but lately all attempts to get close to the urn leave those who try to retrieve the urn were hit by poison darts." The screen showed a man trying to get the urn with a extendable clamp, but a dart hit him in the neck. Then the screen went back to the reporter. "It sent thirteen people to the hospital and so far two lives were claimed. According to researchers on the pillars read ancient texted that is a mixture of many languages said 'The four guardians will keep away those who would attempt on freeing the Prince of Darkness.' It seems that whoever left these ruins behind didn't want to any to disturb it. But the discovery of this alter it cause scientist from around the world to come and study it and find the connection this has to the Price of Darkness. Was this meant to be discovered or did we find something that was never meant to be found?"

"Yeah right," Derrick said as he changed the channel, "I won't believe this unless I see it for myself."

A/N: Here is the first chapter of the Prince of Darkness, I hope you liked it and get ready for what's coming up next.


	2. Ch II: The Prince Rises

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney. And the lyrics belong to Devo.

Chapter II: The Prince Rises

At the construction site where the alter was at, two middle aged security guards were sitting near the alter. "How did we ever get caught up in this," one guard said.

"I know, this place gives me the creeps," the other guard replied.

Unknown to them five red orbs appeared behind them and five figures took the orbs place. "I don't get why we need to bother with this vase!" a woman screeched. Once she stepped in the light the guards see that she was in a brown witch's robe and staff and had two pointy hair cones.

"This is no ordinary vase Rita," another figure said and when he came to the light he made up of muscle and metal with a staff with a large Z at the top.

"Well Zedd, how import is this vase?" the third figure asked. I showed that it was a skeleton with half of the bones camo colored.

"It must be worth a lot if its defense can kill people, Rito," a monkey like creature in a golden suit of armor with a matching helmet and wings.

"It must contain something powerful if its defenses still work Goldar," a beautiful Asian woman with long raven hair wearing golden scorpion armor said.

"Scorpina is right," Zedd said, "This contains Darkseid's brother."

"How would you know?" Rita asked.

Zedd remembered what he was told earlier **"The ruins are exposed, you need to take this chance to free my brother. Once Mephiles is free I'll be able to have a body again."**

"Freeze!" The villains looked to see the security guards with guns pointed at them, "Don't move or we'll shoot!"

"There is no need for that, in fact you can use a vacation," Zedd said as he lifted his staff and zapped the guards. In an instant the guards disappeared.

"Where did you send them?" Goldar asked.

"I sent them to top of the Statue of Liberty," Zedd replied as approached the alter. The pillars turned to Zedd but he raised he raised his staff and zapped the pillars. "Now that the defenses are down let us free Prince Mephiles!"

Zedd smashed the urn to only have black dust fall out of it. "What! Darkseid sent us to get gather a pile of dust!" Rita shouted.

"Put a lid on it Rita!" Zedd shouted, "Watch."

The black dust started to fly into the air and swirl around taking a form of a man in a hood. He looked around and noticed the villains and spoke in a young and smooth voice, "Ladies and gentlemen! The Prince has returned!"

"So you are the prince?" Scorpina asked.

"Yes I am," Mephiles replied.

"Prince Mephiles, I am Lord Zedd, a sworn enemy to all who are good and pure. Darkseid sent us to free you."

"How can I repay you?" Meplies asked.

"Do you remember Zordon of Eltar?" Zedd asked. *Mephiles smiled underneath his hood, "You are too kind Zedd. I'll gladly dispose Zordon."

"Ha! Looks like some else is becoming the tuff guy around here," Rita said. *Zedd groaned at Rita, "We will leave you to your evil ways. We'll wait for you at our palace," Zedd said as he and the other villains disappeared.

Once Mephiles was alone, he sensed something in the air. Mephiles smiled and disappeared.

The Rangers arrived at the contrition site. "Anybody see anything?" Paige asked.

The Rangers looked around until Chris noticed the remains of the pillars; "Let's go over there," Chris said pointing to the area.

The Rangers rush over to the ruins to find that part of it was destroyed and that the urn was destroyed. "Hey!" a voice shouted that startled the Rangers. They turned around to see a tall young man in a security suit. He looked like he was 24 years old, with short black hair that was greased back, and he had pale blue eyes. "What are you kids doing here?"

"Um…" Brittany started, "We were wondering if you something unusual around here?"

"Unusual things?" the man said, "Would this count?" The man's security outfit disappeared and was replaced with a black robe. *The Rangers got ready to fight as Mephiles started to laugh, "Now I should properly introduce myself. I am the son of the Overlord, the enemy to the universe; I am Mephiles, the Prince of Darkness."

"The Prince of Darkness?" Emile asked.

"Correct. You humans had my title right, but not my name," Mephiles replied.

"Well get ready cause we'll send straight back to hell," Jon said.

"Wow, after 12,000 years teenagers grew back bone," Mephiles said, "Time really changes things. Speaking of which fashion really changed over the years, might as well change." Mephiles snapped his fingers his robes transformed into new cloths. He was now wearing a black leather jacket with a white undershirt, he also had blue jeans with black bikers boots, and he had light blue highlights in his hair now. "So what are you kids doing here?"

"We are the Power Rangers and we are here to stop you," Tyler answered.

"Power Rangers?" Mephiles said before he started to laugh, "Zordon is trusting kids to protect the universe now?" Mephiles turned his back to the Ranger and walked a few feet, "Well it is understandable, the man has to be old now." Mephiles then turned back to the Rangers and said, "Well let's see if children like you are ready to face Lesser Demons." Mephiles did a small symbol on the ground. The symbol started to grow and glow, then a bunch of blue skin humanoids with sharp claws emerged from the ground. "From this moment on the light of hope will cease to exist and darkness shall rein. Welcome to my domain!" Mephiles started to laugh again as he was consume by a dark portal and disappeared, with his laughter still echoing.

"He got away," Chris stated as the Lesser Demons slowly approached them.

"Now what?" Paige asked.

Emile turned around to see a drop to the lower section of the contrition sight, "How about we fight them down there," he suggested.

"Go guy!" Tyler shouted as he kicked a Demon.

_Are you ready?_

Z and Haley were the first to jump down, followed by Chris and Emile. Brittany and Paige soon followed with Jon right behind them.

Tyler did one last kick before he joined the others.

_Are you ready?_

The Demons started to jump down to the Rangers.

"Spread out!" Tyler shouted as the team scattered though out the yard.

_Are you ready?_ *Tyler grabbed a shovel and got ready to fight, "You choose the wrong day to show your ugly mugs."

Tyler started to swing the shovel knocking the Lesser Demons away, then he tossed the shovel, blade first, and stabbing a Demon.

_Action boy now  
>Action girl now<br>Be prepared to climb another mountain_

Z jumped into another section of the site with a demon behind him.

_Are you ready?_

Z noticed a bucket and grabbed it and tossed it at the demon, "Catch stupid!" he shouted. The Demon caught the bucket and Z took this chance to punch right in the face.

Paige ducked as a Demon lunged at her and missed her. She dropped to her back and grabbed a Demon's head with her legs. She spanned causing the Demon to fly to the rocks.

_Action boy now  
>Action girl now<br>Be prepared to swim across the ocean_

Haley was being chased by a Demon, but she used a rock to help her flip over the Demon.

_Are you ready?_

"Sit!" she shouted as she kicked the Demon to the ground.

Chris kicked a Demon away, but a Demon got behind him.

_Be prepared  
>To fill you plate<em>

Chris was able to get out of the way only to have his hoodie torn, "You bastard," he said.

_Be prepared  
>Don't hesitate<em>

Jon was fending off a Demon, and jumped back as the Demon tried to use its claws on him.

_Be prepared  
>For a great big bust<em>

Jon then tripped up the Demon with his legs.

_Be prepared  
>To do what you must<em>

Emile was fending a Demon on a bulldozer; he opened the door and slammed it into the Demon.

_Be prepared  
>To take a hit<em>

Another Demon was sneaking through the bulldozer, but Emile slammed the door in it.

_Be prepared  
>To go for it<em>

Brittany jumped into the air and kicked two Demons away.

_Be prepared  
>For a sneak attack<em>

One Demon fell to the ground and the other kept its footing and chased Brittany.

_Be prepared  
>Just don't look back<em>

Jon kicked a Demon over the edge and it fell on rocks and disappeared in black smoke.

_They say, where there's a will there's a way_

"After what we've been though, that doesn't surprise me," Jon said before a Demon grabbed him.

_We've heard, these are the things that they say_

Z kicked a Demon away, only to have another Demon punch him.

_So.  
>Reach out for that big fat star<em>

Paige jumped into the air a kicked a Demon to the ground.

_Stick to the groove  
>And go real far<em>

Then a Demon got up to chase Paige.

_Outrun the ones who steal your fun_

Jon punched a demon in the gut and tossed him to the ground. _*Are you ready?_

Then another Demon ran towards Jon and sucker punched him in the face.

_Are you ready?_

Chris kicked a Demon to the ground only to see more coming at him, "You got to be kidding," he said.

_Action boy now_  
><em>Action girl now<em>  
><em>Be prepared to blast into the future<em>

Haley knocked a Demon into cement mixer and saw more Demons, "See ya!" she shouted as she started to do back flips.

_Action boy now  
>Action girl now<br>Be prepared to rearrange the picture_

Z was using some of the Dark Power to defend himself from the Demons.

_Be prepared  
>To fill you plate<em>

But the Demons broke though his defense and kicked him.

_Be prepared  
>Don't hesitate<em>

Emile jumped into the air and kicked a Demon.

_Be prepared  
>For a great big bust<em>

But the Demon caught Emile and dragged him away.

_Be prepared  
>To do what you must<em>

Paige and Jon knocked down some Demons, and more were coming.

_Be prepared  
>To take a hit<em>

"Best to fall back," Jon suggested.

_Be prepared  
>To go for it<em>

Tyler was fending off two Demons.

_Be prepared  
>For a sneak attack<em>

But they were able to get over him and kicked him away.

_Be prepared  
>Just don't look back<em>

"Tyler!" Paige shouted as six of the other Rangers rushed up to him.

_Are you ready?_

Then Emile was tossed over by the Demons.

_Are you ready?_

"Are you okay Emile?" Haley asked, he replied with a thumb up.

_Are you ready?_

The Rangers were being backed up to a wall, surrounded on all sides.

_Are you ready?_

"They got us surrounded," Brittany pointed out.

"Let's do it guys!" Tyler shouted.

"Right!" the others agreed.

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Shadow!" Z held his Morpher out and black energy covered his body and Z became the Shadow Ranger.

"Turtle!" Emile held his Morpher out and green energy covered his body and Emile became the Green Ranger.

"Phoenix!" Brittany held her Morpher out and pink energy covered her body and Brittany became the Pink Ranger.

"Frog!" Chris held his Morpher out and blue energy covered his body and Chris became the Blue Ranger.

"Serpent!" Paige held her Morpher out and orange energy covered her body and Paige became the Orange Ranger.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!" Haley held her Morpher out and yellow energy covered her body and Haley became the Yellow Ranger.

"Lion!" Jon held his Morpher out and red energy covered his body and Jon became the Red Ranger.

"Dragon!" Tyler held his Morpher out and white energy covered his body and Tyler became the White Ranger.

Once the Rangers were in their Power suits, they got ready to fight the Demons, but they were gone.

"Okay, how did they disappeared that fast?" Z asked.

"Where could they be?" Jon asked.

As they were looked around, Paige noticed something in the shadow, "I see them!" she shouted pointing to a tunnel.

The Rangers gathered at the tunnel entrance to see shadows moving around. "Careful guys, it could be a trap."

* * *

><p>At the Command Center, Zordon and Alpha were waiting for the Rangers. "Alpha, it seems that the Rangers were too late. Mephiles is on his way here," Zordon said.<p>

"Don't worry Zordon, no one can enter the Power Chamber without a Power Coin," Alpha reassured. Then there was a loud bang at the door. "Well almost nobody."

The bangs on the door started to dent and bend it open. Black mist poured through the broken door and Mephiles took form. He looked around and he looked impress. "Wow, fancy place you got here," he said as he walked to the center, "This place is better than the fortress I used."

With Mephiles's back turned, Alpha karate chopped him in the back. "Oh," Mephiles purred as he turned to Alpha, "Thanks for getting rid of that creek in my back that I had for nine millenniums."

Mephiles then zapped Alpha short circuited him, and he fell to the floor. "You haven't change Mephiles, you still pick on those weaker then you," Zordon said.

Mephiles looked up at Zordon and smiled, "So this is what happened to the legendary Red Dawn Ranger. What happened? Did you get stuck in that glass tube while doing an experiment?" he said, "No wonder you use kids to do your dirty work. But they won't matter once the Demons of Terror are released."

"You won't win Mephiles, these Rangers have the Light Power and the Shadow Ranger has the Dark Power," Zordon said.

"Really? Well let's see they can handle fighting me," Mephiles said. A dark aura covered his hand and fired a dark ball into the wall. "The light will fade." Mephiles fired another dark ball into a control panel. "I'll finally complete the mission that Father gave me." Dark balls flew and hit more of the Power Chamber. All the damage was soon affecting Zordon, "And now the dawn will never rise again."

A/N: Here is the second chapter for the story, I hope it was good. And before you ask the Rangers are still in their spandex power suits.


	3. Ch III: Power Rangers Defeated

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter III: Power Rangers Defeated

In the tunnels of New York City, the Rangers were on guard as they wondered through around looking for a Lesser Demons. "How hard can it be to find a bunch of Demons?" Chris said.

They heard a loud noise in the distance and the Rangers and got into defensive positions. "We need some light," Tyler said, "Okay guys let's do it like we practiced."

The seven Rangers held out their hands and small balls of light formed in their hands in their colors. Unknown to the Rangers, two Demons winced at the lights and went back to hiding.

They continued to search the tunnels. "Hey Z, can you find then with the Dark Power?" Haley asked. *"I can try," Z replied as he raised his arm, which was covered with a dark aura, and closed his eyes in his helmet. *"Any luck?" Paige asked. *"I can see their trails but these bastards been everywhere," Z replied.

The Rangers walked carefully around the tunnels with shadows carefully watching over them. "Over there!" Z shouted as he tossed a ball of darkness into the shadows and a Lesser Demon fell out of it. *"Let's do this!" Tyler shouted.

"Right!" the other Rangers agreed as the Demons started to attack.

Brittany tripped a Demon and kicked it to a pillar.

Tyler jumped into what looked like a large chamber for subway cars intersections. Demons were followed him and started to attack him Tyler. He punched a Demon the gut and tossed it over the edge. Two Demons ran towards and Tyler jumped into the air and kicked the two Demons down. Another Demon charged at Tyler and tried to slash Tyler with its claws but Tyler dodged the attack and tossed the Demon onto a track where a train came and killed the Demon.

Emile and Chris jumped on a track where the Lesser Demons were following them. Emile tripped a Demon and kicked over the edge.

Chris grabbed the arms of two Demons and slammed them into each other.

"Hey Chris do you feel that?" Emile asked. *"Yeah," Chris said, "Let's get off of this."

Chris and Emile did a back flip off the track and onto a platform. As the Demons looked confused a subway car ran them over leave a black smoke behind.

Z was fighting a Demon on a wooden platform; it grabbed Z and tossed him off the platform and into a pillar where he disappeared.

"Behind you stupid!" Z shouted as he jumped out of a portal that appeared behind and kicked the Demon before he grabbed it and tossed it into a wire fence making it turn into black smoke.

Haley was in a tunnel fight off some Demons. Haley kicked a Demon over the edge into the subway intersection. When another Demon was charging at her, Haley was doing flips to the Demon and kicked it into a pillar where it was killed.

Brittany jumped onto a broken pillar and was kicking away any Demons that were getting close to her. She then pulled out her Light Javelin and stabbed a Demon then swung her javelin with the Demon still on it to the others until with one last swing the Demon's body flew of and hit another Demon, knocking it down.

Jon slid though a small gap to a sub-tunnel where Demons quickly followed. Jon took out his Power Guns and aimed it at the Demons. With a few blasts, three Demons turned into black smoke. A lone Demon got above Jon and it jumped on him.

Jon struggled to get rid of the Demon and saw more running to him. He kicked each Demon until the Demon that was holding him was knocked off. "Better not let me catch you doing that again," he said before he fired at the Demon, turning into black smoke.

Paige jumped into a track, with her whip out. Demons were coming from different sides of the track. Paige lashed her whip at one of the Demon's legs and pulled tripping it and the Demon next to it. Paige lashed her whip horizontally at another Demon, knocking it off the track. The she lashed again vertically knocking a Demon to land on its back and then the track it landed on gave way and fell to the ground below.

A Demon that Paige knocked down earlier got back up. Paige grabbed the end of the whip and lashed the handle of the whip straight at the Demon, conking it on the head. "Never thought that would work," she said as the handle of the whip returned to her.

Haley was fighting off a Demon until more Demons come in and together they knocked her on a track and she heard a train was on the way.

"Haley!" Emile shouted as jumped down and grabbed Haley and jumped onto another platform.

When the train passed, the Demons were about to attack until Chris ran in and jumped on their head. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight!" he shouted as his foot landed on the Demons' heads. Then he jumped and landed on the platform where Emile and Haley were on. "Are you guys ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Haley replied as the Demons got back up.

Z land in front of his friends and tossed a ball of darkness at the Demons, knocking the on the tracks. "Strike!" Z shouted. *The Demons got back up and started to run down the track until lasers were fired at them knocking them down to the ground below. The four Rangers looked up to see Jon, Paige, and Brittany with their Blasters out.

"Come on guys we need to finish these creeps!" Jon shouted.

"Right!" the other Rangers agreed as the jumped down and surrounded the remaining Demons.

Tyler was fighting off a few Demons above the others. He pulled out his sword and slashed the Demons into two pieces. Tyler saw the rest of his team surrounding the last of the Lesser Demons, he also noticed a bunch of steel girders hanging above them.

Tyler tossed his sword at the steel cable, cutting it, and the girders started to fall. Everyone looked up to see the girders falling. The Rangers swore that they heard the Demons shout out "Uh oh!"

The girders crushed each Demon leaving a large puff of black smoke.

"Could you at least given us a warning!" Chris shouted as Tyler jumped down. *"Sorry," Tyler said, "Come on, let's find Mephiles."

Before the Rangers could go anywhere, they felt something wrong. Like something was being pulled out of their souls. "What's happening?" Brittany asked.

The Rangers looked down to see a color surge climbing up their legs. "We must be losing power," Emile suggested then he, Chris, Haley, and Brittany demorphed.

"How is that possible?" Jon asked as he, Brittany, and Z demorphed. *Tyler looked at his hands as the surge covered his body and he demorphed.

Paige was the first one to pull out the Communicator."Alpha, something's wrong," she said but there was no response.

"What's going on?" Chris asked.

"Let's teleport to the Command Center," Tyler suggested.

The Rangers tried to teleport but, they couldn't. "Okay something must be up if we can't teleport," Emile said, "We need to find a way to get to the Command Center."

"I hope I still make a Dark Portal," Z said as pointed his arm to the ground, soon a swirling vortex of darkness appeared and got bigger until it was a portal. "Go guys!" Z said. The Rangers followed his command and ran into the portal, and when seven of the Rangers were though, Z passed though as it closed.

* * *

><p>The Rangers arrived in the damaged corridors outside of the Power Chamber. "What happened here?" Haley said. *"Hey guys, over here!" Jon called out and the Rangers rushed over to the damaged door.<p>

"Come on, let's get it open," Tyler said.

The Rangers use all their might to get the door opened only to be shock at what was behind the door, the Power Chamber was destroyed.

The Rangers looked around in horror of what happened. "How could this happen?" Chris asked.

Then Paige noticed something on the other side of the room. "Oh no," she said as she ran across the chamber with the others following behind. The Rangers saw one their greatest fears that came to life, Zordon was dying. He was lying where his tube use to be in a gray robe. "Zordon!"

"What's happening to him?" Z asked.

"He's outside of his time warp," Emile started to explained, "He's dying."

Zordon opened his eyes and looked at the Ranger and gave a faint smile. "Rangers..." he gasped, "Thank goodness that you are safe."

"Come on Zordon, we need to get back inside," Tyler said, "Then we can find a way to stop Mephiles."

"I'm sorry Tyler, but it is no use," Zordon said as he turned his head away from the Rangers, "I promised my allies that I'll make sure that Mephiles and Darkseid would never to return and I was prepared to stop them, but I have failed." Tears were forming in the Rangers' eye from what Zordon said. "Now it is all gone, the powers, the weapons, the Zords. The Power Rangers have been defeated, the Prince of Darkness has won."

Zordon started to groan in pain. "Zordon you can't leave us!" Brittany shouted, "Ever since you came into our lives you changed it where we can't go back to normal lives."

Zordon took a deep breath, "You...must...be...strong," Zordon groaned.

The Rangers were sadden of what was happening. "R-R-Rangers," a familiar yet broken voice said.

The Ranger turned to see Alpha, slightly damaged. "Alpha," Jon said as the Rangers rushed over to him, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be f-f-fine," Alpha assured, "I th-th-think there is a way to s-s-save Zordon, but it's very d-d-dangerous." *"We'll do anything," Tyler said.

"On the p-p-planet known as Phaedos, th-th-there is the T-T-Temple of Eternal L-L-Light," Alpha explained, "It should b-b-be able to rest-st-store your powers. Zordon will not last long outsid-d-de the time warp, you'll not have much time."

"How are we going to get there?" Chris asked. *"I can c-c-convert some of the last of the p-p-power in the chamber to t-t-transport core I can s-s-send you there," Alpha replied before he turned to a damaged computer panel, "But I w-w-won't be able to bri-i-ing you back."

"So how do we get back?" Z asked. *"We just hope that the Eternal Light can give us the power," Haley replied, "Zordon's life depends on it."

"Oh no," Alpha said as he turned to the Rangers, "Th-Th-There is enough pow-w-wer to send only s-s-seven of you."

"I'll stay behind," Z announced. *"Couldn't you use that dark portal of your?" Jon asked.

"You guys were the original seven that Zordon chose to be Power Rangers then I was added on later. Besides I never did a portal from one planet to another planet," Z said, "Besides I should warn any other Rangers and then keep an eye on Mephiles."

"Understood," Tyler said as the Rangers got ready to teleport. *"Are y-y-you ready?" Alpha said.

The Rangers nodded yes as Alpha turned back to the panel. "Before you go, maybe you should leave your wallets and cell phones with me," Z suggested.

"Good idea," Tyler said as the seven Ranger took out their wallets and cell phones out and handed them to Z. The Ranger got ready again to be teleported, Tyler took this chance to say something, "Just remember guys, no matter what we are still Power Rangers."

"R-R-Remember Rangers, Zordon doesn't have much time," Alpha said as the Rangers started glow in their color.

"Good luck out there," Z said as the Rangers turned into different colored energies and teleported out the Power Chamber. *Once the Rangers were gone the chamber went dark making Alpha panic. "Ayeyaiyai! Hold on Zordon!" Alpha shouted as he rushed to Zordon.

Z walked over to another broken panel and opened it to a cabinet that held a side where he place his friends stuff in the bag then he created a dark portal and turned to Zordon, "I'll be back Zordon," he said before he walked into the portal.

* * *

><p>In New York City, Derrick and his friends were heading back to their hotel. "Well that was a great first day," Amanda said.<p>

"Though it's a shame that Chris didn't texted me back," Derrick said.

"Maybe he was busy," Dave suggested, then he noticed something in the sky, "Hey what's that?"

They looked into the sky to see seven colored lights fly though the sky. The lights left the Earth's atmosphere and flew past the moon where Rita was watching them past by with her telescope, "How could he let them slip though his hands!" she shouted to her husband and generals, "If this guy was able to destroy the Rangers' powers then how come he didn't destroy the Rangers themselves!"

"Oh give it a rest," Zedd said.

Then the villains started to hear whistling and they turned to see Mephiles walking into the throne room. "What?" he asked.

"You idiot! You let the Rangers get away!" Rita shouted. Mephiles sighed and walked over to the villains. "You call yourself the Prince of Darkness, but what I see is..." Rita was interrupted when Mephiles clamped his fingers on Rita lips.

"Let go of my wife's lips!" Zedd demanded.

"Oh come on, I know everyone doesn't like when she shouts a lot," Mephiles said before turning to Rita. "I'm going to let go of your lips and you are going to shut up." Rita nodded as Mephiles let go of her lips.

Then a gathering of darkness formed in the middle and a shadow like spirit appeared. "Brother," it said in a female voice, "You have finally returned."

"Hello Darkseid," Mephiles greeted his sister, "I would say nice to see you again, but you have no body."

**"With your power, I will able to have a body again,"** Darkseid said, **"Then we can finally complete the mission Father gave us." **

"Well I've been thinking," Mephiles started as he walked to Zedd's throne and sat in it, "I think it's time for a new leader."

"What!" Zedd shouted.

"I mean look what I've done by myself, I defeat the Power Rangers and Zordon is about to die," Mephiles pointed out, "And I don't need your help Darkseid."

"Nobody double cross me and lives!" Zedd shouted as he fired lightning at Mephiles, but to everyone's surprise Mephiles was blocking the lightning with one hand.

"Sorry Zedd but I'm not weak monster you can boss around," Mephiles said, "Now let me show you a curse that my little cousin taught me."

A bottle appeared in Mephiles's hand and he fired purple lightning at Zedd, Rita, and Darkseid. They turned into a red, purple, and navy smoke and were sucked into the bottle and Mephiles corked the bottle.

Mephiles looked inside the bottle to see a tiny Zedd and Rita with the black spirit of Darkseid. "Great, shrunk and trapped inside a bottle," Zedd in a high pitch voice.

"Now you know how I felt when you put me in that trash can years ago," Rita said in a equally high pitch as Zedd.

**"Damn, Ivan must of taught him this curse,"** Darkseid said, with no change in her voice, **"I can break this curse, but I need to be outside of the bottle."**

"So what's it going to be," Mephiles started as he turned to the three generals, "Are you going to serve me or would you like to join your formal bosses?"

"Goldar, you have get us out of here!" Zedd shouted.

"Rito use that pea size brain for once!" Rita screeched.

"Don't you dare betray us!" Zedd added.

"Hold on," Goldar said as he, Rito, and Scorpina huddled. Mephiles waited a few moments until Goldar answered, "We will serve you."

"Good choice," Mephiles said, "It's always best to choose the winning side."

"What should we do now my lord?" Goldar asked.

"We should do something about the Power Rangers," Scorpina suggested, "From the way it looks they are heading for Phaedos."

"Well first order of business: get me whatever foot soldiers you have," Mephiles said. Unknown to them Finster walked in but slowly walk out without letting any of the seeing him.

"We got Tenga Warriors!" Rito announced as he ran to the balcony, "Hey Tengas, come in here!"

Soon the flock of humanoid bird creatures known as Tenga Warriors flew into the throne room. They were screeching amongst each other until Mephiles let out a loud whistle. "Stop your screeching," Mephiles said.

"Just who the hell are you?" a Tenga asked.

"I am Mephiles, your new master," Mephiles answered.

"We only serve Zedd and Rita!" another Tenga screeched out.

Mephiles sighed and said, "Looks like I have to do something about that." Mephiles breathed into his hands until he opened his hands until black mist poured out and it started to engulf the Tengas.

Once the mist was gone, the Tengas looked different. Their feathers were white and their skin like armor were now a dark blue. "What can we do for you Prince Mephiles?" a Tenga asked.

"Now that you are Demon Tengas, I want you to fly to Phaedos and then you will kill the Power Rangers!" Mephiles instructed.

The Tengas turned to the balcony and started to fly out to get to Phaedos.

"Now second order of business," Mephiles said as he tossed the bottle to the generals, and Rito caught it, then a pair of shovels appeared in Mephiles's hands and tossed them at Scorpina and Goldar. "Bury the bottle."

The generals looked unsure before they left the throne room leaving Mephiles to stare at the Earth. "Soon the Demons of Terror will be released."


	4. Ch IV: Search for Power

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter IV: Search for Power

The seven colored lights flew though space until they arrived at a planet known as Phaedos. The seven lights descended onto a barren plateau area and the Rangers appeared where the lights hit.

The Rangers looked around and couldn't believe where they are at. "You got to be kidding," Jon said, "The Eternal Light is somewhere out here."

"Where do we even start?" Haley asked.

Tyler looked around until he saw a large plateau that was nearby, "We'll try to get to the top of that and maybe we can see the temple," Tyler suggested.

The Rangers, with nothing else to follow, started to walk to the plateau. They were there for a short time and they already are being beaten down by the planet's sun. Sweat was beading down their face with the great heat of the area.

"Oh god, how could anyone build a temple out here?" Paige complained.

"Come on Paige, just remember what we are doing this for," Emile reminded.

"But why in a place like this?" Jon added.

"Well if you think about it, hiding it in a place like this will make it hard to find, plus people who look for the temple will most likely die," Haley explained.

Just the Chris tripped over something, the Rangers ran over to help their friend and saw tripped over a human skeleton. "Looks like I found some looking for the temple," Chris said.

"Come on guys, we need to keep going," Tyler said.

* * *

><p>Back in New York City, Mephiles, Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito were in a rundown warehouse. "Summoning the Demons of Terror is one thing, but digging them out of the ground is another thing," Mephiles mumbled to himself.<p>

"You know that we got monsters ready to be created back in Finster's shop," Rito suggested.

Mephiles turned to Rito and said, "That is the most idiotic idea ever. We are to dig up something without drawing attention." Then Mephiles grabbed Rito and pulled him in closer, "Suggest something that stupid again, I'll rip off that jaw of yours and kick it somewhere."

Mephiles tossed Rito back, who fell over a metal girder. "Then who don't you use a spell to put the workers in a trance and have them dig up the Demons for you," Goldar suggested.

"Well do to the spell it will need a lot of Dark Power to do it and I need to be close to them constantly," Mephiles explained, "And I don't like to be around humans for a long time."

"Maybe you can use something like Ivan's ooze," Goldar suggested again. Before Goldar knew it, he was on the ground with half his face sore.

"No! I'll never copy my cousin's plan!" Mephiles shouted. Mephiles took a quick breath and spoke again in a calm voice, "My father taught me that if you want people to fallow you, you have either to persuade them or to have them fear you."

"And how are you going to persuade the humans to help you?" Scorpina asked.

"Simple, I'll just go to a place where teens and young adults go to when they rebel against their parents," Mephiles said, "I was told that I have a silver tongue."

Rito leaned to Scorpina and Goldar and whispered, "I think someone is full of himself." Goldar and Scorpina nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Back on Pheados, the Rangers were able to get on top of the plateau, drenched in sweat and cloths slightly dirty, and they were looking around for anything that could give them a clue to the temple.<p>

"It's no use," Emile said, "I have no idea where to head to next."

"I feel useless without Zordon," Brittany said, "We might not be able to save Zordon or Earth."

"Have you guys ever wondered why we were chosen to be Power Rangers?" Jon asked.

"Why do you ask?" Paige said.

"Well after Mephiles was released, nothings been going right," Jon started, "We lost our powers, Zordon is dying, and we are have no clue where we are."

"We cannot think like that!" Tyler shouted getting the attention of the Rangers, "We need to focus on the task at hand. Come on let's find a place to rest for a while."

* * *

><p>At the Command Center, Z has returned though a portal; he saw Alpha standing next to Zordon. "Alpha, Zordon," he called out.<p>

"Z, it is good-d-d-d to see that y-y-you are back," Alpha said as he walked over to Z.

"Well Alpha, I told all the other Rangers about what's going on and told them that we'll handle Mephiles. But it seems that any Ranger that is still able to morph after their time can't morph anymore," Z told Alpha.

"Mephiles must of dam-m-mage the Morphing Grid when he a-a-attacked the Command Center," Alpha said.

Z looked at Zordon and had to ask; "How's he doing?"

"Zordon is still th-th-the same," Alpha replied.

"How long do we have?" Z also asked.

"To be honest, I hav-v-ve no idea," Alpha said.

"Alright, I'm going to find Mephiles and try to keep an eye on him," Z said as another portal appeared behind him.

"Wait Z," Alpha stopped Z, "I believe that there is s-s-something that you might-t-t want to know."

"What is it?" Z asked with curiosity.

"It's your m-m-morphing ability, if I remem-m-mber correctly half your power comes from the Morphing Gr-r-rid and the other fr-r-rom the Dark Power," Alpha explained.

"So you are saying that I can still morph?" Z said trying to make sense of what Alpha was say.

"Cor-r-rect Z," Alpha said, "But by morphing, y-y-you'll only be at half strength then you u-u-usually are when you're morphed," Alpha also added.

"Alright, I'll morph only in an emergency," Z promised as he went through a dark portal.

* * *

><p>Later at night in New York City, Mephiles and Scorpina, disguised as a human, were walking through the streets until they ended up at an abandon building. "Why did you drag me into a place like this?" Scorpina asked with annoyance in her voice.<p>

"You are my back up just in case if things go south," Mephiles said, "Now let's get some help."

Mephiles and Scorpina entered the abandon building to see a party going on inside filled with teens and young adults doing whatever they want to with music blaring in the back ground. A young man stumbled over to the two villains and rested his hand on Scorpina's shoulder. "Hey hot stuff," he slurred. Scorpina can smell the alcohol in his breath and knew he was drunk. "Why don't you come with me and I'll show you good time."

"Stupid human," Scorpina said as she shoved the young man off, and then turned to Mephiles, "Can we please get this over with?"

"Alright," Mephiles said, "Hey can I get everyone attention!" Everyone didn't hear him and continued to do what they were doing. "HEY!" Mephiles shouted at the top of his lungs, but still no one would listen.

Scorpina sighed as she went over to the DJ and kicked the stereo off the table cutting off the music and everyone turned to see what happened. "Listen everyone; my friend has a special announcement!" Scorpina shouted, "Now let me introduce Prince Mephiles!"

Scorpina raised her arm to Mephiles, who stood on a box so everyone can see him. "Greetings everyone, I come before you to tell you that there is a change coming!" he told everyone.

"A lot of people say that!" some guy yelled out, "What makes you different!"

Mephiles smiled before he continued, "The world doesn't wish to understand you, but I will. I know you do this to show your independence from your parents where they want to shape you in their image and not letting you follow your own path in life. I know the way to change the world but I need help to retrieve the three great powers and once I have them I can destroy societies norms and bring forth chaos and anarchy." Mephiles raised his right arm and darkness gathered in his hand, "Will you join me?"

There were murmurs amongst the young and they were getting louder until everyone agreed to join the evil prince. "What should we call you?" a woman asked this time.

"I am Mephiles, the Prince of Darkness," he introduced himself, "But you can call me Prince Mephiles. In the morning my generals will bring you to the construction site and we will start digging for the three powers." Mephiles got down from where he was standing and walked over to Scorpina, "Stay with them until Goldar and Rito come by and pick them up."

"What will you be doing?" Scorpina asked.

"I need to fetch something to make sure we won't be interrupted," Mephiles replied as he walked out of the building.

Unknown to him, Z was watching him from an alleyway. "What are you planning Mephiles?" Z whispered to himself. Then he heard one of the cell phones ringing and he quickly checked the ID and sighed in relief and answered. "Hey Brittney, just calling to see where you want to meet up tomorrow," a familiar voice said.

"Sorry Julian it's me, Z" Z replied.

"Wait, why do you have Brittany cell phone?" Julian asked.

"Well something happened to us and the rest of the Rangers are off getting a new power," Z quickly explained.

"Why?" Julian asked again.

"We lost our powers," Z simple replied, "They went Phaedos to look for the Temple of the Eternal Light."

"Is there anything we can do?" Julian asked.

"Can you call the other who knows that we are the Rangers and tell them of the situation," Z requested, "Then tomorrow I'll tell you and Aref the whole situation."

"Sure," Julian said, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Z said, "And before I forget, be prepared because I don't know where or when but I know that the shit is going to hit the fan soon."

* * *

><p>On Phaedos, the Rangers are resting in a crevasse of a plateau. "You know I've been thinking about why we Power Rangers," Haley said, "And I can't figure out why we were chosen to be Power Rangers."<p>

"I know, we never had any sort of training that helped us at the beginning like the other teams of Rangers," Chris added.

"And the only thing that we have training in is mastering the Light Power, but I highly doubt that will help us stop Mephiles," Jon said.

Unknown to the Rangers, the new empowered Tengas were waiting to attack the Rangers.

Come on guys, we have to move on," Tyler said as he led the Rangers out of the crevasse.

Then there was a loud screech the Rangers saw a Demon Tenga flew down at them, the Rangers got out of the way as the Tenga flew past them. "Was that a Tenga!" Paige said.

More Tengas flew towards the Rangers and landed in front of the Rangers.

A Tenga started to attack Emile, and he dodge each attack until he saw an opening and kicked the Tenga, but it was unaffected by it. "Okay I seen that someone is stronger," he said. The Tenga's nails got longer and it swung its sharp nails at Emile and Emile tried to dodge the attack but the nails still got Emile. He looked down to see a tear in his shirt with a large red stain forming. "Hey guys the Tengas mean business now!" Emile shouted.

A Tenga plucked a few feathers from its wings and tossed it at Chris and Haley, the two dodge the feathers but the feathers were sharp as daggers and cut the Rangers on their sides.

More Tengas tried to swoop in and grab the Rangers with their talons, but the Rangers were fortunate enough to dodge the Tengas.

Paige dodged one Tenga's kicks and got on top of a rock and kicked the Tenga away. "You better stay away!" she shouted as she kept on kicking the Tenga.

Brittany fell backwards to dodged a Tenga from punching her and tripped the Tenga.

A Tenga swooped down to garb Jon and he grabbed its leg hoping that he can stop it, but the Tenga's new strength it was able to pick Jon up. "You got to be kidding!" Jon shouted. The Tenga whipped Jon around by taking sharp turns, Jon decided to let go and grabbed the side of a plateau. The Tenga turned around and was flying towards him, Jon dropped down and the Tenga rammed into the side of the plateau and his impact caused a few rocks to loosen up and fell on the Tenga, killing it.

"If only we had our powers," Tyler said as he tossed a Tenga away, but two more Tengas dove down and pinned Tyler.

The Tengas were soon over powering the Rangers. "They're too strong!" Helay shouted.

"We need our powers!" Chris said.

When the Tengas were about to finish off the Power Rangers until someone whistled getting the Tengas' attention. Everyone looked up to see someone in a green clock holding a staff drop down. The figure took off the clock to reveal a woman in green bikini with matching boots and had long red hair.

The Tengas started to charge at the woman, but the woman used her staff and knocked them away as if they were nothing. Then the woman separated the staff to form two whirling sticks and span them around making a loud whistling sound that irritated the Rangers but the Tengas were unaffected by it. The woman stopped and put the whirling sticks back together and took off the top end of the staff to reveal a white crystal, she stuck her staff into the ground and adjusted it until the crystal let out a bright glow that was hurting the Tengas.

"The light, it burns!" a Tenga shouted.

"To hell what Mephiles said, let's get out of here!" another Tenga shouted as it started to lead the Tengas off the planet.

The Rangers got up, with their cloths slightly torn with a few cuts and bruises with a few blood stains on their cloths, and they were amazed at what they saw and approached the woman, "Thanks for the help," Emile said as he extended his hand to her.

The woman quickly whipped her staff at Emile, hitting his hand away. "If you want to thank me you'll return back from whence you came!" she shouted.

"We can't go back," Paige stated.

"We heard the Temple of the Eternal Light is here, is it true?" Chris asked.

"There is, but I will never lead outsiders who led dark creatures to this world," the woman said.

"Listen, we need to see the Eternal Light," Tyler said as he slowly approached the female warrior.

The woman tripped Tyler and stabbed the crystal into his shoulder. Tyler screamed in pain as the woman drove the crystal deeper into Tyler's shoulder making his blood gush out faster. "Leave Phaedos or I'll kill this boy," the woman threaded.

"Look, we are not here to cause any problem," Haley started, "Our leader Zordon..."

"Zordon!" the woman shouted twisting the crystal make Tyler moan in pain, "Don't lie about Zordon, he sacrificed himself to stop the Alliance of Evil!"

"He's really back," Jon said, "But he is about to die soon because of Mephiles."

"Mephiles?" the woman said, "Are you Power Rangers: Lux lucis Vis?"

"You heard of us?" Emile asked.

"Yes," the woman replied as she removed the crystal from Tyler's shoulder. Tyler quickly got up and moved back to the other Rangers. "I am Dulcea, master warrior of Pheados and the daughter of the White Dawn Ranger."

"We never knew there was a White Dawn Rangers," Tyler said.

"I see that Zordon did not tell you everything," Dulcea said, "What about Darkseid?"

"Darkseid's spirit returned about a year ago," Brittany replied.

"Both twins are back?" Dulcea said with worry in her voice, "If they are not stopped, our whole realm will be in danger." Dulcea walked past the Rangers and said, "Follow me."

The Rangers were hesitant at first but they followed Dulcea.

Hours later, the Rangers followed Dulcea to some sort of ruins with a mountain in the distance and they were amazed at the sight. "What is this place?" Tyler asked.

"These are the ancient ruins of the Ninjetti," Dulcea answered as she lead the group to the balcony, "That is the Monolith where the Great Power is held." Dulcea pointed a another part of the jungle, "And over there covered by an illusion is the Temple of the Eternal Light. All who tried to reach it had died by the illusions that were used to protect the Temple or were obliterated by the Eternal Light's glow."

"So how can we get there," Haley asked.

Dulcea smiled and said, "You were chosen by Zordon. I have faith in his wisdom."

"So what do we need to do?" Tyler asked.

Dulcea turned around and walked to a small alter, "According to my mother, we would need to combine the power of the Ninjetti and the Eternal Light."


	5. Ch V: Spirits Within

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter V: Spirits Within

It was morning at the construction site where Mephiles was sealed at, the teenagers and other young adults from the party the previous night were digging though the dirt looking for the Demons of Terror.

Mephiles sighed as he watched the young humans dig "How long does it take to dig up three urns that contain the Demons?" he asked.

"What do you expect?" Goldar replied, "They are just weak humans."

Mephiles sighed again, "I know, I'm just so board." Mephiles grabbed one of the teenagers, "Do you have anything that I can use to entertain myself?"

"Yeah I got my mp3 player," the teen replied as he pulled the small music player from his back pocket. Mephiles put the head phones on and waited for the kid to select a song, then when the song started up Mephiles tripped over from being surprised of how load the music was.

Mephiles got back up and was rubbing his ears, "Are my ears bleeding?" he asked.

"No," Goldar replied.

"What?" Mephiles shouted.

"NO!" Goldar shouted back.

Soon Scorpina and Rito approached Mephiles with a decretive urn that had what looked like waves of water that surround the center on the urn. "Prince Mephiles, someone has found this," Scorpina said.

Mephiles turned and recognized the urn, "Finally the urn of Monstrum Maris, the terror of the sea. Soon we'll find Praedo Terrae and Princeps Caelum urns and then the world will bow to us."

"Hey look the Tengas are back!" Rito announced.

The rest of the villains looked up to see the Tengas flying down. "Finally," Mephiles said as the Tengas landed in front of the villains. "So how did it go?"

"It couldn't gone better," a Tenga replied.

"Though the Red Ranger got lucky and killed one of us," another Tenga added.

"But in the end you killed the Power Rangers," Mephiles assured.

"Well were about to kill them..."

"What!" Mephiles shouted, "I gave you power to stop the Powerless Rangers and yet you STILL LOST TO THEM!" Mephiles shouted. Mephiles then rubbed his temples and took a few deep breaths and repeat to himself, "Okay Mephiles calm down."

"But master, this woman had this crystal," A Tenga tried to explain, "It glowed so bright that it burned us."

"Oh god," Mephiles said realizing what's going on, "Pheados has the Eternal Light. If the Rangers get to it they could ruin everything."

"What us to take another whack at it?" a Tenga asked.

"No I got a better plan for you," Mephiles said as he fetched a briefcase and handed it to the Tenga. "Take this and fly up high in the air and make sure you are all huddled together."

"How would help?" the Tenga asked again.

"You'll see," Mephiles told them. The Tengas started to do what they were told to do and took flight. Once they were at a certain height, Mephiles pulled out a small remote device and pressed the red button on it. There was a large explosion where the Tengas were at and burning feathers gently fell all over the site. "Nothing like using a little C4 to get rid of incompetence." They he turned to the three generals, who were staring at where the Tengas use to be. "Okay I need you to keep these kids working while I go and do some business. And Scorpina take that urn back to the warehouse."

Mephiles noticed that the three villains were still gaping at what happened. "Don't worry about the Tenga's, When I gave them a boost in power I also gave them the ability to be revived within 24 hours of when they were killed and appeared back to the place where they commonly gather together," Mephiles explained as he walked past them and into his own dark portal.

* * *

><p>At the ruins on Pheados, Dulcea was helping the Rangers bandage the wounds from there encounter with the Tengas. "So Dulcea, can you tell us about the White Dawn Ranger?" Brittany asked.<p>

"Yeah, we saw no information on any additional Dawn Rangers," Jon added.

"Well, my mother was sent to Earth as reinforcement for the Dawn Rangers and she became the White Dawn Ranger. She was one of the guardians of Eternal Light and my father was a guardian of the Ninjetti. My mother helped the Dawn Rangers but there was a seventh Ranger she called herself the Black Dusk Ranger," Dulcea told.

"A Dusk Ranger?" Chris questioned.

"Yes, my mother said that she can control the Dark Power just like the twins and she also bleed blue blood like the twins," Dulcea said, "On the day of the twins' defeat, the Dawn Rangers fought so hard and the twins were about to defeat them until the Dusk Ranger sacrificed her life to destroy Darkseid, then Mephiles in a last effort tried to merge himself to Princeps Caelum but the rest of the Dawn Rangers used the last of their powers to seal Mephiles in his own urn."

"But how do you know about us?" Tyler asked.

"Years ago when the Turbo Rangers went to stop Divatox from marrying Maligore, Zordon contacted the other descendents of the Dawn Rangers and told them of his feeling that the twins will might return one day and told that he worked with Ninjor to create the Lux lucis Vis team and set to wait until the Dark Power returned to Earth," Dulcea explained.

"But we were wondering why we were chosen to be the Power Rangers?" Paige asked.

"I think it would be best for the Eternal Light to explain it," Dulcea replied, "Come, it is almost time."

* * *

><p>Back at the contrition site, Z was keeping out of site from anyone there. "What are you doing here?" a random kid said as he spotted Z.<p>

Z used the Dark Power to knock the kid out and continued to sneak around. He spotted Mephiles, Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito standing on top of a pile of boulders and saw young woman handing a decretive urn that has what looked like clouds surrounding the center of the urn. "Finally the urn of Princeps Caelum, we just need to find Praedo Terrae and then the world will be ours."

"Can we have a break?" the young woman asked.

"Really? But we are so close in getting all the urns," Mephiles reminded her.

"We know," the woman replied, "But we've working all morning and we should have a least one break. And if you do, we'll be able to dig faster for you."

Mephiles let out a sigh and said, "Alright, Goldar give me a megaphone." Goldar did what he was told and handed Mephiles a megaphone. "Attention everyone," Mephiles started the announcement, "With the great progress that you have made so far I will grant everyone a short break to catch your breaths."

There were mummers amongst the youth as they left the construction site leaving the villains to themselves. "So what should we do now?" Rito asked.

Then the villains heard some of the rocks falling down from another pile. The generals pulled out their swords and went over to see what made that noise and to their surprise they saw Z hiding behind the boulders. "What do you know it's the Shadow Ranger," Scorpina announced.

"What's wrong Shadow Ranger?" Goldar asked, "Too scared to join your friends on Pheados?"

"Well I feel like someone needed to keep an eye on you guys," Z replied.

"We're so touched," Mephiles said as he approached the powerless Ranger, "But as you can see we are doing just fine."

Z took this moment to punch Mephiles, but he blocked the punched with ease. "Nice try Ranger," Mephiles said as he kicked Z in the stomach so hard that he hit the wall of the site. Z was on his knee and coughing so hard and soon he was coughing up blood. Mephiles approached Z and picked him up and slammed him to the wall, "Join me Ranger, there is no other choice."

"I will never join you!" Z shouted as he placed his hand on the wall and formed a dark portal where he passed though.

The portal closed the moment Z was gone. "So Zordon told me the truth, he has a Ranger that can use the Dark Power," Mephiles said.

"Want us to go after him?" Scorpina asked.

"Don't bother," Mephiles replied as he turned to the generals, "He soon turn evil when he keeps using the Dark Power."

* * *

><p>In another part of the city, Aref and Julian were waiting for Z. "Z did say he would meet us today," Aref said.<p>

"Yeah, I don't understand what's keeping him," Julian added.

Then the two heard someone crashing in the ally. The two turned to see Z on top of knocked over trash cans. "Z!" Aref and Julian shouted as they went to help Z.

"What happened?" Aref asked.

"An unfortunate run in with Mephiles," Z coughed.

"Mephiles?" Julian asked with some worry in his voice.

"Darkseid's brother," Z said, "He was the one who has destroyed our power, and now the others are on Pheados trying to get new powers."

"Then why are you still here?" Julian asked again.

"There wasn't enough power for all of us, so I stayed behind to keep an eye on Mephiles," Z explained.

"So what's going on with Mephiles?" Aref asked once more.

"He found two of the Demons of Terror," Z answered, "If he finds the last one we are all doomed."

"So what are you going to do now?" Julian asked.

A dark portal appeared in front of Z and he replied, "I have to tell Zordon then I don't know."

* * *

><p>It was finally night time on Pheados and the Rangers were standing around a fire, Emile at one end and to the right, Brittany, Chris, Paige, Haley, Jon, and Tyler, while Dulcea poured a power from a leather satchel onto her hand. She turned to the Rangers and said, "Inside we all have an animal sprit waiting within us. Close your eyes and look deep inside."<p>

The Rangers did what they were told and Dulcea blew the power into the fire. The moment it did the fire rose higher and the power spanned around the Rangers until the Rangers were in sleeveless ninja garb with slacks, a hood, a head band, and cloth masks and they were all in their Ranger colors. They had white sashes around their waist as if the garb and slacks were one piece, but Tyler's sash was black. On their chest was the emblem of the Rangers' animal spirit. The Rangers also noticed that they had symbols running down on the side of their as if they were tattooed on in their colors to the cloth gloves that covered up to their forearms. Each Ranger removed the hood and mask off and smiled at each other.

Dulcea was also smiling when she saw the Rangers. "It seems that the five of you have the same animal spirit as the first Rangers," she said before she walked over to Emile. "Emile your spirit is the shark, knowing and focused." She moved to Brittany, "Brittany you are the crane you will guide hope." Then she walked over to Chris, "Chris you have the spirit of the wolf, loyal and a true friend." Dulcea then walked to Paige, "Paige yours is the panther, a swift guardian." Dulcea went to Haley, "Haley you are the bear, a powerful peacekeeper." Then she went to Jon, "Jon your spirit is the ape, noble and strong. And finally she went to Tyler, "And you Tyler have the falcon spirit, a bird of light and freedom."

The Rangers couldn't believe of the animal spirits that they had this whole time. "The animal spirits are what guides us to true light. With the Ninjetti and the Eternal Light anything is possible," Dulcea continued, "But I'm afraid you must do it on your own."

"What do you mean?" Haley asked as Dulcea walked towards the balcony.

"If I get close to the Monolith or the Temple of the Eternal Light, I will begin to age as rapidly as Zordon is," Dulcea explained as she turned back to the Rangers "Trust your animal spirit, they will always guide you to the light. You must get to the temple before dawn or you will have to wait another day." Dulcea smiled at the Rangers once more and said, "May the light always guide you." Then Dulcea transformed into her animal spirit, which is an owl. She let out a hoot before flying off.

"Let's go guys," Tyler said, "We don't know how long it will take to get to the temple. Best to start now."

The other Rangers agreed and they started to follow Tyler out of the ruins and into the forest below.

* * *

><p>On Earth, Z told Alpha and Zordon of what's happening with Mephiles. "And that's it, Mephiles found two of the Demons of Terror."<p>

"Mephiles is almost done with the mission he was given," Zordon took a deep breath, "Let's just hope that the other Rangers are having any luck in finding the Eternal Light."

"I'll return to the city and try to see if there is a way to warn people of what's going to happen," Z said.

"Wait Z," Zordon gasped, "Alpha told me that you can still morph to half strength."

"That's what he said," Z replied.

"You must promise me that you don't try to fight Prince Mephiles or the Demons of Terror," Zordon said.

"I'm sorry Zordon, but I'm going to try to fight him," Z replied, "I may not last long but a few minutes can help them evacuate the city if the Demons of Terror are released." Z disappeared through a dark portal.

Zordon had a faint smile and said, "Z is becoming more like the Dusk Ranger. I'm sure her spirit will guide him the right direction.


	6. Ch VI: Darkness Strikes

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter VI: Darkness Strikes

At the warehouse in New York City, all the young people that helped Mephiles dig the Demons of Terror were hanging out and waiting to see what Mephiles want to tell them. Mephiles was on a higher platform where he was staring at the three urns that held the demons. "Finally I can complete the mission father gave me," he whispered to himself.

Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito slowly approached the prince. "Mephiles, everyone is accounted for," Scorpina said.

"Excellent," Mephiles said as he turned from the urns and walked to where servants awaited for him. "Everyone!" he shouted getting everyone's attention, "Thanks to all your combined efforts, we were able to dig up the three urns that will lead us to a new world order." Everyone started to cheer before Mephiles continued, "As a reward for your efforts, tonight I'll give you the biggest party ever." Everyone started to go crazy as music started to blare though the room. Mephiles and the other villains started to leave them behind and Mephiles left a seal on the building.

* * *

><p>On top of the Empire State Building, tourists were enjoying the sight of the setting sun over the city. Then Goldar and Rito appeared out of nowhere. "Alright everyone, get your asses out of here!" Goldar shouted causing people to scream.<p>

"Now get out of here before we toss you off!" Rito threaten.

Everyone did what the two generals told them to do and as fast as they could they got off the observation deck. "Good job you two," Mephiles said as he and Scorpnia appeared with the urns in their arms and Mephiles had a bow and arrow in his free hand. "Now let's get down to business. Scorpina, cut the elevator rope so that no one disturbs us." Scopina nodded as she placed the urns down and went to do the task Mephiles gave her. "Goldar, connect the cables to the building's antenna."

"I'm on it," Goldar said as he took a cable and flew up to the antenna.

"Rito, get the camera ready," Mephiles told Rito.

"You got it!" Rito replied as he went to get the camera.

In a few minutes the generals returned after completing their tasks, "We are ready your highness," Scorpina said.

"Good now let us send the message," Mephiles said as Rito pointed the camera at the prince.

Soon the entire world's televisions, computer screens, and some cell phones started to show the image of the Prince of Darkness. "Greeting world, I am Mephiles the Prince of Darkness," he introduced himself. The people of the world were confused at what was happening. "12,000 years ago my sister and I came to this realm to conquer it in the name of our father, but we were defeated and as you see we have returned. Well just me right now, but you'll witness the greatest moment in history." Mephiles then pulled out the bow and arrow then aimed towards the sky and fired the arrow.

Soon dark clouds start to form in the sky and started to spread across the sky and blocked out the sun. But the clouds continued to spread across the Earth until it covered the world in darkness and it caused the people to panic.

"Now it is time to release the Demons of Terror," Mephiles said as he grabbed an urn. He used some of his power to remove the lid off the urn. "Arise, Praedo Terrae!" A black energy erupted from the urn and shot to the ground where the energy started to take shape. It form a giant creature that had a dark purple scorpion's body with a pale blue man's torso where the head would be at and the torso had large scorpion pincers for arms and there were pincers where the torso and scorpion body meet. And on the torso, arms, and head there were heavily dark purple scales to make it look like it wears armor.

"Come forth, Princeps Caelum!" Then next urn shot the dark energy into the sky and soon a large human shape creature flying down with upside-down bat wings. Once it got closer people saw that it too had a pale blue with dark purple scale like armor on its chest running down to its lower body, and arms. Instead of hands it too had pincer claws and from its forearms talons grew past the elbow. And it had a head of a bat as well.

"And finally, Monstrum Maris!" The next energy shot out of the final urn and flew into the Hudson River. Then a creature yet with another pale blue torso of a man emerges from the water. This one had a head of a sea serpent and it had no scales like the other two but had a large dorsal fin on its back with fins on its forearms. It did have hands but it had webbed fingers and sharp claws at the end of each finger. Then when it dove under water it showed that it has a long serpent body with a tail fin at the end.

"First they'll attack New York City, then at midnight, the world!" Mephiles announced, "And there is no one who can stop these Demons, not even the Power Rangers."

People started to scream and run away from the Demons of Terror as they started to attack the city.

Z was standing still the streets as people ran past him, looking up in fear of what's happening, 'Come on guys, where are you?" he thought.

"Chris!" Z turned to see his older brother Derrick running towards him.

"Derrick, what are you doing here?" Z asked.

"Well I can ask you why you are standing in the middle of the street," Derrick said, "Come on we need to get out of here!" He grabbed Z's arm and started to drag him with the running people.

* * *

><p>The Rangers were traveling though the dark jungle, confused at where to go now. "Okay who's lost?" Chris asked.<p>

As they walked Emile felt something under his foot. He looked down to see bones of a tail and he saw that it was part of a large skeleton of a large dinosaur like creature. "That's pleasant," he said.

Then the Rangers noticed that there were more large skeletons. "Great a bone yard," Paige said.

As the Rangers started to inspect the bones they heard something. They turned to see Z beaten, bruised, cut up, and drenched in blood. "Z!" The Rangers called out as they rushed to their friend's side.

"Z what happened?" Haley asked.

"Mephiles summoned the Demons of Terror and they are destroying the city," Z explained, "I tried to hold them off, but they were too strong. "Mephiles has won and there is only one option left."

"What?" Jon asked.

Z stood up as if he wasn't wounded, "Surrender!" Z then turned into his Power Suit only he had navy gantlets and shin guards. And he also had sharp nails on the ends of his fingers. "Submit to the Prince of Darkness!" his voice was deeper and demonic.

The Rangers got into defensive stances as Z started to charge at them. Z grabbed Haley and Chris and pound them together. Emile jabbed Z's side, but it did nothing to him. Z then kicked Emile who flew into a tree.

"Emile!" Paige shouted.

Z jumped into the shadows making the Rangers increase their guard. "Be careful guys, he is somewhere," Tyler warned.

As if on cue, Z jumped out and snatched Chris and dragged him into a dark portal. "Chris!" Jon shouted.

"He can't hear you in the darkness," Z shouted as he punched Jon.

Paige and Brittany grabbed Z's arms in hopes to subdue him. "Now guys!" the two shouted Emile and Tyler jumped into the air and kicked Z, which did nothing to the powered Ranger.

"Fools!" Z shouted as he tossed Brittany and Paige off of him, "I am more powerful then you can ever dream of."

Then they all heard something snarling and a wolf slowly walked out from behind a tree. "Now what?" Tyler asked.

The wolf started to dash towards Z and glowed before it hit the evil Ranger, knocking him to the ground.

"Guys that was my animal spirit!" Chris shouted as he ran from behind the same tree, "It led me out of the darkness!"

"But how did you summon it?" Emile asked.

"I just concentrated and the wolf appeared," Chris explained the best he could.

"Alright, if we all concentrated we should summon all of our animal spirits," Tyler said.

The Rangers started to focus to summon the spirits until the felt like if something was coming out of them. Spirit unleash!" the Rangers shouted as they released their animal spirit at Z.

Z tried to dodge the attack but, the animal spirits still got him and knocked him out of his power suit.

"Great job Rangers," Z started as he got back up, "You are ready to approach the Eternal Light."

"What do you mean?" Paige asked.

Z raised his arms and said, "This jungle creates illusions with something in your hearts."

"So you are an illusion," Chris assured.

"Correct," the fake Z reliped, "I was test to see if you are ready. To reach the Eternal Light, you need to follow your animal spirit."

"Thank you," Tyler said as golden light shaped of the Rangers' animal spirits appeared in front of them.

"Good luck Power Rangers," the illusion said as it disappeared.

The seven spirits started to lead the Rangers on the right path to the temple. Unknown to the Rangers, four figures were watching the Rangers. "Damn, I thought that would have killed the Rangers," one figure said, "It would have been easier for us."

"Well beggars can't be choosers," another figure replied, "Now let's follow them to the temple and kill two birds with one stone."

* * *

><p>On Earth, a male news anchor was getting ready for the news. When it was time, he turned to the camera. "Today, the world is in panic when a being who calls himself Mephiles started an attack on New York City. We go to Linda who is covering this live, Linda."<p>

The screen cuts to a woman in her mid 30s, in a red dress shirt and black pants who had her back to the window where the viewers can see the demons attacking the city. "Thanks Marcus," she said, "As you can see it is mass chaos out there. The mayor has declared an immediate evacuation of the city, and the US military has been called in to fight. But there is one question on everyone's mind; Where are the Power Rangers?"

In the streets of the city, tanks were approaching Praedo Terrae and they were pointing their cannons at the Demon. "Fire!" a man shouted as the tanks fired at the Demon, which did nothing to the Demon.

Praedo Terrae looked down that the tanks and started to smash them with its claws. It noticed another tank trying to get away, but its tail extended out and stabbed the tank.

Military ships pointed their large cannons at the flying Demon known as Princeps Caelum. "Sir, cannons are locked," a soldier said.

"Good, wait for my command to fire," the supreme officer said.

Suddenly the ships started to shake as Monstrum Maris popped emerge from the water and fire a beam from its mouth blowing up the ships.

In the air, fighter jets were flying towards the Empire State Building and Mephiles noticed them, "Oh look, the humans think they can take me out so easily," he said as he raised his arms up. Then Mephiles fired balls of Darkness at the jet, blowing them all up.

* * *

><p>At Washington D.C., The members of Congress were arguing of what they should do. "Our military are not standing any chance against these creatures," one member started, "We need to use nukes on them."<p>

"What happens if the nukes don't affect the creatures? We could destroy the city for nothing," another member stated.

The members continued to argue until the President stopped them. "Everyone, we need to be strong in this crisis and we need to have faith in the Power Rangers," the President explained.

"Then where are the Power Rangers?" a Congress member asked, "They probably fled after you gave them that Presidential Pardon."

"I am sure that the Power Rangers are coming, they are the only one who can stop this," the President assured.

* * *

><p>Back in the streets of New York City, Z was being dragged by his older Brother, "Come on Chris we need to get out of here," Derrick said.<p>

'Sorry about this,' Z thought, before he removed the side bag. Then he slammed into his brother's abdomen, making him loose his breath and loosen his grip on his brother.

Z took this chance to run off. "Chris!" Derrick shouted as he followed his bother to an alleyway and stopped when he saw his brother holding his Morpher.

"I may be at half strength but this can buy some time for the people," he said in a low voice, "It's Mophin Time!" In a quick flash Z was back in his Power Suit with the Shadow Saber in his hand. "It feels so different, but it will have to do."

Z jumped on top of the building unknowing that he left his brother speechless, "My brother is a Power Ranger," he whispered.

Then Derrick heard a familiar ringtone and he check the bag that Z left behind to see Z's cell phone ringing amongst the other cell phones and wallets. He checked Z phone to see that he had a text messages along with lots of voice mail from their mother. He checked the text that said, 'Z, we our scanners and other Rangers confirmed that there is some sort of barrier inside the city before Mephiles summoned the Demons. Can you check it out? Kim.'

For some reason Derrick replied, 'What the address?'

Soon there was a reply of where the barrier is at. "Chris I'll check out what they are talking, I wish you luck against those monsters," he said as he started his way to the place.

On top of the building, Z raised his sword to the sky and called out, "Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Soon a large black airship with two propellers on the back, a gold dragon head in front, with a red globe in its mouth, and claws in the front priced through the dark clouds and Z teleported into the cockpit of his Zord.

On the observation deck of the Empire State Building, Rito was the first one to notice Ark flying in. "How is that possible!" Rito shouted.

"What do you mean?" Goldar asked as he walked over to Rito.

"That!" Rito pointed to large airship that was piloted by the Shadow Ranger.

"Don't worry," Mephiles said, "He has no chance against the Demons of Terror."

"I know we are not as strong as we use to be," Z said to his Zord, "But we need to buy time for the people. Ark, activate Warrior Mode!" Z shouted as he inserted the Shadow Saber into the control.

Ark started to transform, the propellers folded up and folded into the ship. Then part of the ship folded open to form the arms and legs. Then the dragon head folded down 90 degrees, and the Zord's head took its place. "Warrior Mode online!"

The first Demon to notice Ark was Praedo Terrae, it slowing walked over to the Zord.

Ark pulled out the Shadow Sword and swung it at the Demon, but Praedo Terrae easily caught the sword with one of its claws. Ark tried to wiggle its sword free but Praedo Terrae squeezed harder until the sword was destroyed.

"The Shadow Sword!" Z shouted.

Then Praedo Terrae started to knock Ark around with its claws and it stabbed Ark with its tail. The Demon shook Ark off its tail making the Zord fall into the river.

Once Ark was fully submerged under water, Monstrum Maris swam up to Ark at high speed slashing it with its claws. Then the Demon got underneath Ark and lifted it out of the water and into the air.

Finally, Princeps Caelum swooped and grabbed Ark and took it high into the air. Once high enough Princeps Caelum let go of Ark and flew around hitting the Shadow Rangers' Zord as it fell back to the ground. Then the Demon landed in Time Square and caught Ark and slammed the Zord to the ground.

Inside the cockpit, Z was slammed forward hitting his head hard, but the helmet protected his head. From the blow a large crack that we opened exposing his right eye and part of his face. "I'm sorry guys," Z said as his vision was fading, "I failed you all." Then Z slipped into unconsciousness.

The news crew were shocked at what they saw, "It seems that one of the Zrods tried to stand up to these monsters, but it couldn't," Linda said.

The screen returns to the male news anchor, who was also in shock. "With all this going on, it is possible that evil has won," he said, "This looks like the end of the Power Rangers."

Back on the streets of New York, Firemen were rushing to the fallen Zord, "Come on, he could use our help!" the captain shouted. They climbed the Zord and eventually found their way to the cockpit where the Ranger was still knocked out. The captain got close and listen and heard the Z breathing though the crack of his helmet. "He still breathing! We need to get him out of here and get him to the shelter!"

* * *

><p>On Pheados, dawn was approaching and the Rangers arrived at the ruins of the Temple of the Eternal Light. There looks like to be shrines that were either collapsed, still sanding, or in between. In the center was the large temple with a large door and a red gem at the top of the door's arch. In front of the temple was a structure that towers over them and at the top there was a something that was focusing light into a beam and the beam was almost at the gem.<p>

"So this is the Temple of the Eternal Light," Haley said.

"Looks like we got plenty of time too," Tyler pointed out.

"That's perfect for us," A sinister voice said. Then four men wearing black and dark purple fighting jackets and black slacks appeared in front of the Rangers. The Rangers also noticed that their faces look like each other, the only difference was the weapons they have, one had a large sword, one had a large spike mace, another had a spear, and the last one had gauntlets with long claws.

"Who are you?" Paige asked.

"We are quadruplets born and trained to fight for the Overlord and his family," the man with the sword replied, "We're here to stop you pitiful quest. I am Blade," then he points to the one with the mace, "My brothers Spike," then to the one with the spear, "Lance," finally to the last one, "And Claw. Together we will kill you Rangers and snuff out the Eternal Light in the name of Prince Mephiles."

"We won't let you!" Tyler shouted as the Rangers put their hoods and masks on, "The Falcon!"

"The Ape!

"The Bear!"

"The Panther!"

"The Wolf!"

"The Crane!"

"The Shark!"

"How cute, they think they can stop us," Spike said.

"Then let's destroy them!" Blade shouted as the brothers charged at the Rangers.

Claw swung his weapon at Jon, who dodge the attack, "We will stop you and your Prince," Jon said as he tried to kick Claw.

Claw easily caught Jon's foot, "Foolish Ranger, we are supreme," he said.

"That's what they all say," Jon replied as he kicked Claw in the face with his other foot.

Blade tried to stab Paige with his sword, but she jumped up and landed on the sword. "Missed me," she taunted.

"Don't get too full of yourself," Blade said as he swung the sword tossing Paige off.

Claw chased Jon to an edge of a cliff. Jon looked for a way around but there were ponds next to him. "You're finished," Claw said.

Suddenly, Emile jumped out of the pond and landed next to Claw. "Swift as the shark!" Emile shouted and he started to punching and kicking Claw very fast leaving him dazed.

"With the strength of an ape!" Jon shouted as he grabbed Claw and tossed him off the cliff, where he landed on a sharp rock that pierced though him.

The two Rangers winced at the gruesome sight of the fallen enemy, "Okay didn't mean to him like that, but he's out of the way," Jon said.

"Is it me or does he have blue blood?" Emile asked.

The two looked again and saw that the man had blue blood.

Haley was being chased by Mace and led him into the shrine that is still standing. "You can't run away from me!" Mace shouted.

Haley got in her fighting stance before shouting, "As ferocious as a bear!" The she punched Mace making him fly into a column, weakening the column.

"I'll like to see you do that again," Mace said.

"As watchful as the falcon!" Tyler shouted as he jumped from nowhere and kicked Mace. "You okay?" he asked Haley.

"I'm good," Haley replied.

"Good, because I got a plan," Tyler whispered, "we need to piss him off and have him swing at the columns."

"Okay," Haley whispered back, "You call yourself a warrior, I've seen kids pretending being better warriors!"

"You don't know how hard it is to become a warrior for the Overlord!" Mace shouted as he swung his mace at Haley, but ended up hitting the column leaving cracks in it.

"They have to have low standards to have you join them," Tyler also taunted at the man.

"The Overlord will rule your pitiful realm!" Mace shouted again as he tried to attack Tyler but hit another column.

Tyler and Haley kept this up until they believe the structure was weak enough and got out of the shrine. "You Rangers should be the weak ones!" Mace said, "You kept running away!"

"We ran because of that," Tyler said as he pointed to the top of the shrine.

Mace looked up to see the shrine shaking before the columns gave way and collapsed on top of Mace. Once the dust cleared, Tyler and Haley saw Mace's arm and blue blood surrounding it.

Chris, Paige, and Brittany were fighting Blade and Lance. "Surrender to the Overlord!" Lance shouted as he swung his spear at the three Rangers, who dodge it.

"We'll never surrender!" Chris shouted as he ran towards Lance, "As loyal as a wolf!" Chris punched Lance and knocked him into Blade.

Blade shoved Lance off of him, "Then you will die!" Blade jumped into the air and slammed on the ground near the Rangers making Chris and Paige lose their balance.

"As graceful as a crane!" Brittany shouted as she jumped into the air and repeatedly kicked Blade.

"You little wench!" Blade said as he grabbed Brittany's leg and slammed her to the ground.

Blade raised his sword and Paige ran toward Lance, "As cunning as a panther!" she shouted as she tripped Lance and kicked him to Blade who swung his sword down and accidently cut Lance in half at the waist.

"Time for you to give up," Tyler said as he and the other Rangers gather around Blade, "Your bothers are dead!"

"Death means that you are too weak to serve the Overlord," Blade replied, "And I am not weak!"

"Fine, it's your funeral," Tyler said, "Let's finish this guys!"

"Right!" the rest of the team shouted.

Emile and Chris charged at Blade and punched him. Paige and Jon jumped into the air and kicked Blade. Then Brittany and Haley got behind Blade and kicked forward. Finally Tyler did one final charge and Blade swung his sword at Tyler and Tyler dropped to the ground to dodge the attack.

Then Tyler sprung his arms up lifting himself with both legs up and kicked Blade and propelled him into the beam of the focus light incinerating him.

The focus light hit the red gem on top of the arch and the ground started to shake then the large door opened up releasing a bright glow and an older man in a white robe that looked like god like. "Welcome Power Rangers," he said in a gentle voice, "I am the Eternal Light, I welcome you to where your ancestors' home."

"Our ancestors' home?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, a long time ago, Dulcea's mother, Morna, told me that it would be best to have my best guardians to Earth so that there will be people who'll have the genes to use the Light Power," the Eternal Light explain, "You seven are the decedents of the my seven guardians. And when Zordon was going to choose his new Rangers he was about to choose seven teenagers who are just strong to fight Zedd and Rita, but they wouldn't be able to resist the darkness of Darkseid and Mephiles. So I interfered so that you seven will be the Power Rangers with the light to destroy Darkseid and Mephiles."

The Rangers were surprised at what the Eternal Light said. "Now I'll bestow new powers, Zords, new attire, and mastery of the Light Power like your ancestors. You'll still be known as Lux lucis Vis even when you look different. Now receive the power of your ancestors!"

From the light the Rangers' animal spirits emerge and flew towards the Rangers and flew into the emblems on the Rangers' chests and in a bright flash the Rangers were in new Power Suits. The emblems were still in the middle of their chests and four gold straps where two reach to each of their shoulders and to their waist. The straps divided their upper body into four sections with the emblem in the middle. Right and left to the emblem was the Rangers' color and above and below were white. The arms of the Rangers were white, with a gold wristband, and gloves that were the Rangers' color. Around there waist was their old Morpher with the new Power coins. The pants were also in the Rangers' color, and skirts for the girls, with white symbols that looked like the ones that were on their arms earlier, but Tyler's symbols were black. And the boot were the Rangers' colors as well with gold bands at the top.

The thing the was different with each Ranger, other than their color, was the new designs for helmets. The helmets were in the Rangers' color, with a silver mouthpiece, and black visors. the difference is each helmet was that each had a looked like each Ranger's animal spirit.

"We did it!" Haley shouted.

"Are Morphers are back online," Emile stated.

"Check out our new suits!" Chris said.

"Now this is cool!" Paige said with excitement.

"We got the power!" Tyler said.

"Power Rangers," the Eternal Light said getting the Rangers' attention back, "This power won't last long until you repair the Morphing Grid. You'll have only twenty minutes until you lose the power forever. And be forewarn, you may have the mastery of the Light Power and you will stronger then before but Mephiles is still just as strong."

"We understand," Tyler said.

"Then go Power Rangers: Lux lucis Vis, return home and fight the Prince of Darkness and the Demons of Terror."

The Rangers nodded and turned into the seven colored energies and flew off into the sky destined for Earth. As the Rangers passed over the ruins of the Ninjetti, an owl watch them fly by. "Good luck Rangers," Dulcea's voice echoed before the owl flew off.

A/N: Okay the next chapter will take a while to write. I hope you like this chapter and the Rangers new Power Suits.


	7. Ch VII: Spirits and Demons

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter VII: Spirits and Demons

Night time at the shelter outside of New York City, the people of the city were wither panicking, crying, or they were taking their angers out on someone. Whenever the shelter shock from something that the Demons did, cries of fear erupt from the people.

Aref and Julian decided to say something. Aref got on top of a chair and started to shout, "Everyone!" he got people's attention, "We cannot give up on hope, the Power Rangers will return."

"Then where are they!" a man shouted.

"We don't know," Julian replied, "But they will come back."

"How do you know?" a woman shouted this time, "Right now that Shadow Ranger is in the medical bay."

"Because we are from the town that has Power Rangers," Aref said, "And no matter what, they always find a way to win."

Then they heard the newswoman, Linda, on the television screens in the shelter, "It's twenty minutes until midnight and still no sign of the Power Rangers," Linda paused for a minute to wipe some tears off her face, "What happened to the Power Rangers? Did they give up and left us or..." Then Linda noticed something outside the window, "Jim turn the camera."

The camera man turned to show seven lights flying like a rainbow though the darkness, and everyone knew what it represents. "It's the Power Rangers!" Linda shouted, "The Power Rangers are back!" This news caused the people in the shelter to celebrate.

* * *

><p>On the top of the Empire State Building, the villains were enjoying the Demons destroying the city. "Twenty minutes until midnight and there is nothing that can stop them," Mephiles said as a try of martini glasses, "Who want a martini?"<p>

"We can go for some," Scorpina said as the three generals were about to reach for a glass.

But the seven lights passed over making Mephiles drop the martinis, "Impossible!" Mephiles shouted.

The seven lights soon landed in the middle of an intersection, and they got a good look at the destruction of the city. "Look at this place," Chris said.

"This has to be Mephiles's work," Jon added, "Let's return to the Command Center."

Then they heard a loud thud, "Wait what was that?"

The Rangers look around and Haley said, "I'm placing a bet on that." Haley pointed the Rangers where they saw Praedo Terrae slowly walking towards them.

"Oh you got to be kidding," Emile said.

Then there was another loud thud and the Rangers turned around to see Princeps Caelum. "There's another one," Chris said.

"And it's got wings too," Brittany pointed.

"But where's the third Demon?" Paige asked. The Rangers heard a large splash of water and turned to the street that leads to the river and saw Monstrum Maris emerge from the water. "That answered my question."

"We have to stop these Demons," Haley said.

"But we should return to the Command Center and repair the Morphing Grid," Jon stated.

"No," Tyler interjected, "If we repair the Morphing Grid, we would just leave it venerable for Mephiles to destroy it again and we might lose our powers forever. We have to stay and destroy these Demons and Mephiles first."

"It makes sense," Emile said.

"I agree," Paige said. "We need to stop Mephiles first. But let's not forget, we only got twenty minutes to fight."

"Then let's summon our spirit Zords!" Tyler said.

"Right!"

"By the power of the Eternal Light, we summon our Spirit Zords!"

The Rangers extended their arms to the sky and seven balls of light in the Rangers' color flew into the sky until there was a bright flash and the Spirit Zord were flying to the Earth.

The Rangers were amazed at their new Zords, "Looks like I got the biggest Zord," Haley pointed out

Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina were speaking in tongue as the new Zords were flying in. "Oh be quiet," Mephiles said as he turned to the generals, "The Demons of Terror will destroy them."

The Rangers teleported into the cockpits their new Zords. "Check out these new cockpits," Tyler said.

"Now this is something," Chris said.

"I like this," Paige stated.

"What we need is a stereo for these," Emile joked.

"Come on guys, let's take care of these demons," Jon said.

"Right behind you," Haley replied.

"Ditto," Brittany also said.

The Zord, minus the Falcon, Crane, and the Shark Zords, started to run on land, into their first battle.

* * *

><p>At the warehouse the Mephiles used, Derrick arrived and wondered what's going on, "Everything looks fine," he said to himself, "But then again there could be something." Derrick opened the door and saw the young people having a party, unaware of what's going on outside.<p>

Derrick rushed over to the DJ and turned off the music getting the attention of the people. "What do you think you're doing?" a boy asked.

"Don't you know what's going on?" Derrick asked.

"Yeah, real change to the world," the boy replied.

"The worlds going to change alright," Derrick started, "Mephiles is going to destroy the world."

"What do you mean?" a young man shouted.

"Trust me, Mephiles is evil and we don't get out of the city we could be killed," Derrick replied.

* * *

><p>The Falcon Zord was flying though the city and Praedo Terrae was in its sights. "Target in sight," Tyler said as he steady his Zord, "Fire!" The Falcon Zord opened its mouth and fired lasers at the Demon.<p>

The blast did little damage to the Demon and when the Falcon Zord was close, Praedo Terrae grabbed the Falcon Zord. "Great, just got the Zord and a Demon has me in its grasp," Tyler cursed.

The was a howl as the Wolf Zord rushed in and swung its tail at the Demon hitting it and it let go of the Falcon Zord. "You okay Tyler?" Chris asked.

"I'm good," Tyler replied as the Falcon Zord took flight again, "Thanks for the help."

"No problem," Chris replied.

Then the Panther Zord ran in and pounced onto the back of Praedo Terrae and bit its neck. Praedo Terrae hissed in pain and thrust its tail at the orange colored Zord, but the Panther Zord stabbed itself in the back.

"Nice one Paige!" Chris said.

"Thanks," Paige replied.

In another part of the city, the Bear Zord and Crane Zord were getting ready. "You ready for this Haley?" Brittany asked.

"As I'll ever be," Haley replied as Princeps Caelum came into sight.

The flying demon was flying just above the buildings and opened its mouth to fire beams of energy at the two Zords, knocking them down.

On the Empire State Building, the villains were enjoying the spectacle, "The Demons got them!" Goldar shouted.

"Hey I got an idea," Rito said as he got a tray of shot glasses and a bottle of alcohol, "Let's take a shot whenever a Demon knocks down a Zord."

"I'm game," Goldar said.

"Might well have some fun with our last fight with the Rangers," Scorpina said.

Rito pour a shot in each glass and Mephiles raised his glass up, "To victory!" he shouted.

"To victory!" the generals repeated.

Back in the fight, Princeps Caelum turned around and was about to attack again. Unknown to the Demon, the Ape Zord was on getting ready, "Okay, let's see if this will work," Jon said to himself.

When the Princeps Caelum got close enough the ape Zord jumped out and wrapped its arms around its neck. This freaked out the Demon and it tried to shake off the Zord, but couldn't. Princeps Caelum flew higher into the air still trying to shake the Ape Zord off.

"What are you doing Jon!" Haley asked with worry in her voice.

"I'm going to try, hold this one off," Jon replied, "Don't worry I'll be fine, just go help the others."

"Okay Jon," Brittany said as the Crane Zord and Bear Zord went to join the others.

In the river, the Shark Zord found Monstrum Maris. "There you are you persistent bastard," Emile said.

The Shark Zord fired lasers from its eyes and hit the Demon.

Monstrum Maris let out a small screech of pain before it charge at the Shark Zord and slashed the Zord with its sharp claws then wrapped its long tail around the Shark Zord.

"Get your slimy tail off of me!" Emile shouted.

The Wolf Zord and Panther Zord were glowing as they were charging at Praedo Terrae and jumped at the Demon. Praedo Terrae used its four arms to block the two Zords.

"Okay buddy let's see you block this," Tyler said as the Falcon Zord pointed its wings at the land Demon," Fire!" Lasers fired from tips of the Zords wings. Each shot was like small explosions on the Demon's body knocking it down. Praedo Terrae got back up and Tyler noticed pieces of the armor like skin broke exposing its soft flesh underneath and more large cracks formed on its body. "Hey guys, the armor on the Demon is weakening," Tyler said, "If we knock more off we can destroy it."

"We're on it!" Chris replied, "Let's do it Paige!"

"I'm right behind you!" Paige shouted as her and Chris's Zords charged at Praedo Terrae.

The Zords jumped into the air again but this time the Panther Zord, grabbed the Wolf Zord from above. The energy of the two Zord combined at the Wolf Zord's tail. The two Zords swung the tail at the Demon causing a large impact that knocked the armor on its torso to fall off completely.

"I'm surprised that worked," Chris said.

"Now's the time to finish this Demon!" Tyler shouted as the Falcon Zord started to glow. When it got close to Praedo Terrae, the Flacon Zord turned and flew horizontal and then flew though the Demon.

At first the Praedo Terrae was standing still until the left side collapsed followed by it right side, which fell on its left side. The body started to glow in bight white color until it burst into small specks of light that quickly dissipated to nothing.

"I bet that mean that Demon is dead," Paige said.

"Then that just leaves the other two," Tyler said.

Back in the water, the Shark Zord was trying to shake Monstrum Maris off. Unknown to it the two were slowly raising to the surface, enough for Brittany to spot it.

"I see a Demon," Brittany said, "It's got Emile."

"I'm on my way to you," Haley said.

The Crane Zord flew towards the Demon that was binding her friend and fired laser at it. Monstrum Maris let out another screech of pain as it loosen its grip on the Shark Zord which was enough for the Zord to get away.

"Thanks Brittany," Emile said, "No let's get this guy out of the water!"

The Shark Zord charged at the Demon rammed into it knocking it out of the water and into the sky then it landed on the street. The Crane Zord fired lasers at the Demon again to make sure it wouldn't crawl back into the water.

The Bear Zord finally arrived and grabbed the tail of Monstrum Maris and tossed the demon it into a building.

The Demon slowly crawled from the rubble of the building, badly wounded. "One more should do it," Haley said as the Bear Zord stood on its hind legs and slammed its front legs to the ground causing everything to shake and cracking the ground and buildings. Then two building collapsed on top of Monstrum Maris.

The three Rangers saw the tail whipping around until it went limp. Then the body started to glow in bight white color until it burst into small specks of light that quickly dissipated to nothing.

"The Demon of the water is gone," Brittany announced.

"So is the scorpion Demon," Paige added.

"Then that just leaves us with that bipedal Demon," Emile said.

"With all of us together we will destroy it, and then we'll deal with Mephiles," Tyler said as the Zords went to regroup.

In the sky, Princeps Caelum finally was able to grab the Ape Zord off its back and tossed it, where it landed in Time Square next to the fallen Ark.

Jon noticed the fallen Zord, "Hey guys, Ark is here," He said as Princeps Caelum landed in front of his Zord.

Soon the rest of the Spirit Zords gathered around the Demon, and the Ape Zord got back up, unknowingly touching Ark. "If Ark is here where's Z?" Emile asked.

* * *

><p>At the shelter's medical bay, the wounded citizens were laying on the beds as nurses and doctors attend to them. One bed had its curtains up and a male nurse was standing in front of it. A female nurse walked up to him and asked. "So how is the Shadow Ranger?" she asked.<p>

"Well since the doctors couldn't get the suit or helmet off, they had to make guesses and they believe he needs to rest," the male nurse replied.

Unknown to the two nurses, Z opened his eyes. 'I feel like I'm returning to full power,' he thought, 'The others must be back.'

"Well the doctor wanted me to check up on him, just in case," the female nurse said as she opened the curtain and the Shadow Ranger was gone. "What happened to him?"

* * *

><p>Back in Time Square, Ark was slowly raising to its feet. "Hey guys, took you long enough," Z said.<p>

"What are you doing here Z," Paige asked.

"I thought you can use some help," Z replied, "Besides, they need to payback for kicking my ass and breaking my helmet."

"Well then the more the merrier and with thirteen minutes we'll have plenty of time," Tyler said, "By the way Z, just to let you know we got new suits."

On the Empire State Building, Mephiles was visibly upset at what was happening. "How could the Power Rangers destroy two of the Demons of Terror?" he said with rage in his voice.

"Dude calm down," Rito said.

"Who are you telling to calm down?" Mephiles shouted as he kicked a small portion of the wall on the ledge. "You don't know what it is like to live up Daddy's expectations!"

"Looks like someone has daddy issues," Goldar whispered.

"When we get the chance, let's return to the palace," Scorpina whispered back.

"Agreed," Goldar and Rito whispered.

Soon they heard thunder and lightning flashed in the sky. Mephiles looked up as rain started to drizzle down and getting heavier by the second. "It's like the darkness is disappointed in me. So disappointed that it's crying," Mephiles said, "I do not need sympathy, I'll show them. I'll show that my sister and I aren't as weak as father proclaimed. I'll show my father!" Mephiles's rage was building up, "I'll show the Power Rangers! Hell, I'll show this whole FUCKING UNIVERSE WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF!"

Mephiles turned into black smoke and flew towards Princeps Caelum. The Demon started to screech in pain as the smoke entered the Demon's body.

The Demon covered it head with its large pincer claws, making the Rangers wonder what was going on. "What's happening to it?" Haley asked.

"Guys, I can feel this Demon's power increasing tremendously," Z said with fear in his voice, "The demon is gone and we'll be fighting something truly terrible."

The Demon's claws were lowered and the Rangers were surprised to see that the Demon's head was replaced with Mephiles's only his skin was pale blue, his hair was not as neat as before and his eyes glowed glow red with the pale blue lens as before. "Now it is time to end this once and for all," Mephiles said with two voices, one was his and the other was sounded demonic. Mephiles opened his right pincer claw and a long sword blade emerges from it. "Let's settle this with swords." The blade started to glow a dark purple and Mephiles swung the blade that made a beam and hit the Empire State Building.

The building started to shake and the three generals were trying to keep their balance, "He's gone mad!" Goldar shouted, "Retreat!"

The three generals teleported out of there right before the Empire State Building collapsed.

Mephiles got into fighting stance as his left pincer opened up and released darkness unto the city.

"Hey Z, it seems you Zord can armorize with our new Zords," Emile said.

"Great, now we can stop him together," Z said.

"Okay guys let's finish this once and for all," Tyler said.

"Right!"

"Spirit Armored Megazord, Power Up!

The Panther Zord's legs and tail fold into it body and an extension emerge from behind and from the left leg.

The Shark Zord lost its tail fin and an extension like the Panther Zord emerge where the tail was and formed the right leg.

The Bear Zord stood on its hind legs as the front legs folded into the body and the head was folded forward as the hind legs were raised up to the same level as the head. The legs then attached to the bottom of the Bear Zord and completed most of the Megazord.

"Guys, my Zord picked up that Mephiles released darkness into the city," Tyler said "I'm going to stop it."

"Okay, we'll keep Mephiles busy," Brittany replied.

The Wolf Zord's legs and tail folded up and became the left arm with the wolf's head as the hand for the arm.

The arms and legs of the Ape Zord was folded into the Zord's body and then the Zord's head folded into its body and was replaced by a hand. And the two Zord attached to the side of the Bear Zord.

Finally the Crane Zord flew and folded its wings and head to form the Megazord's head.

"Now let complete the alignment," Z said, "Ark, Armorzation!"

The Ark broke into different pieces and flew to the Megazord, where it became armor for the new Megazord with the Lightning Gem in the Bear Zord's mouth.

In the Spirit Megazord's cockpit, the seats were set up in a hexagon. Jon appeared at the top and going clockwise was Haley, Chris, Brittany, Emile, and Paige. In the center of them Z emerge in his own seat and there was a spot left for Tyler behind Jon.

"Spirit Armored Megazord online!" the Rangers shouted as the Megazord got into fighting stance.

Mephiles and the Megazord were having a stare down as the rain poured down hard and the lightning flashed…


	8. Ch VIII: Final Stand

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter VIII: Final Stand

"Spirit Armored Megazord, Power Up!

The Panther Zord's legs and tail fold into it body and an extension emerge from behind and from the left leg.

The Shark Zord lost its tail fin and an extension like the Panther Zord emerge where the tail was and formed the right leg.

The Bear Zord stood on its hind legs as the front legs folded into the body and the head was folded forward as the hind legs were raised up to the same level as the head. The legs then attached to the bottom of the Bear Zord and completed most of the Megazord.

"Guys, my Zord picked up that Mephiles released darkness into the city," Tyler said "I'm going to stop it."

"Okay, we'll keep Mephiles busy," Brittany replied.

The Wolf Zord's legs and tail folded up and became the left arm with the wolf's head as the hand for the arm.

The arms and legs of the Ape Zord was folded into the Zord's body and then the Zord's head folded into its body and was replaced by a hand. And the two Zord attached to the side of the Bear Zord.

Finally the Crane Zord flew and folded its wings and head to form the Megazord's head.

"Now let complete the alignment," Z said, "Ark, Armorzation!"

The Ark broke into different pieces and flew to the Megazord, where it became armor for the new Megazord with the Lightning Gem in the Bear Zord's mouth.

In the Spirit Megazord's cockpit, the seats were set up in a hexagon. Jon appeared at the top and going clockwise was Haley, Chris, Brittany, Emile, and Paige. In the center of them Z emerge in his own seat and there was a spot left for Tyler behind Jon.

"Spirit Armored Megazord online!" the Rangers shouted as the Megazord got into fighting stance.

Mephiles and the Megazord were having a stare down as the rain poured down hard and the lightning flashed and Mephiles charged at the Megazord; slashing it a few times knocking the Megazord back a bit.

When Mephiles tried to attack again, the Megazord was able to catch the blade and kicked Mephiles away.

"Let's bring in the Spirit Sword!" Jon shouted.

From the dark sky an object that was glowing gold fell from the sky and landed in between the Megazord and Mephiles. Mephiles winced at the glowing beacon while the Megazord reached out and grabbed it. The sword stopped glowing and revealed that it was a large claymore with silver white blade with a black hilt.

"Your toy won't work!" Mephiles shouted as he swung his blade at the Megazord only to have it blocked by the Spirit Sword.

The Megazord tossed Mephiles to the side and swung the sword at him, just scratching the armored skin.

The Megazord swung its sword again, but Mephiles caught the sword and swung his blade only to have the same thing happen to him. The two giant were in lock with each other until the Megazord kneed him in the stomach then tossed then punched him in the face.

"God damn Megazord!" Mephiles shouted as he started to flap his wings and took flight. He flew by the Megazord and hit them with his blade. Mephiles quickly turned around hit the Megazord again.

"Fire the Lightning Gem!" Z shouted as the Lightning Gem fired lightning knocking Mephiles down.

Then the Megazord jumped into the air and drove the sword straight down on Mephiles but he got out of the way and fired lasers from his eyes hitting the Megazord.

"I will never fall to your pitiful Megazord," Mephiles said as he got ready to fight more.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the city, Derrick and the young adults were trying to find a way out of the city. Are you sure you know where we are going?" a boy asked.<p>

"I'm sure this is the way out of the city," Derrick replied.

Soon a large cloud of darkness slowly approached the group. "What's that!" a girl shouted.

Derrick turned to see cloud rise above them and slowly descend on them.

The Falcon Zord let out a screech as it flew over the with its wings glowing and shining light down, destroying the darkness. The Falcon Zord turned around and landed in front of the group. Then the front hatch, located on the bottom side of the Zord, and a ramp emerge from the Zord and Tyler walked out. "What are you guys doing out here!" Tyler shouted, "You should be someplace secured!"

No one was saying anything until Derrick spoke out, "Are you new Power Rangers?"

"No! I'm still Lux lucis Vis, we just new Zords and outfits!" Tyler replied, "Come on I'll take you someplace safe."

Everyone quickly entered the Zord and into some sort of storage space. Derrick was the last to enter, but he approached Tyler, with the side bag held out, "I believe this belongs to you and the other Rangers," he said as he gave the bag to Tyler.

Tyler was about to say something but he need to get everyone out of the city and get back to the other Rangers. He returned to the cockpit of the Zord and place the bag to the side then made the Zord to fly away.

* * *

><p>Back at Time Square, the two giants were still clashing their swords with each other. Mephiles gave a mighty swing of his blade and the Megazord blocked the attack. But the force of the two swords caused the swords to break in half. The top halves of both blades landed not from the giants, but Mephiles was in pain since the blade was part of him.<p>

Mephiles looks towards the Megazord with rage burning in his eyes. "I do not need a weapon to kill you Power Rangers!" he said as the remainder of the blade retracted into his claw then he charge at the Megazord and did a swift punch that made the Megazord tumble backwards into a building.

"Guys we can't hold back," Z pointed out, "Letting this city be destroyed is better than having Mephiles destroy the world. Besides the city's been evacuated so we won't kill anyone by accident. "

"I agree," Paige said, "We need to go all out."

"I'm with you as well," Haley agreed.

"Alright then, Let show him the power of our Zords!" Jon shouted as the Megazord got back up.

The Megazord tackled Mephiles to the ground, knocking a few buildings down as well. The Megazord had the Wolf Zord clamp its mouth on Mephiles's neck while the other arm was used to punch the demon prince.

"Get off!" Mephiles shouted as he fire lasers from his eyes, knocking the Megazord back.

When Mephiles got back up, he kicked the Megazord causing it to fall back to the ground. As Mephiles approach the Spirit Megazord, the Shark Zord reached out and bite down on Mephiles's arm.

"Let go of me!" Mephiles demanded as he tried to pull the Shark Zord off. With a quick twist The Megazord tossed Mephiles into a building.

Mephiles got back up as fast as he could extended his arms out at the Megazord and fired lasers from his claws.

* * *

><p>The Falcon Zord landed near the shelter outside the city. The soldiers slowly approached the Zord's front hatch opened up and Tyler lead all his passengers out of his Zord. "Sorry for dropping in unannounced but I found more civilians in the city," Tyler said.<p>

"Tyler we need your help!" Brittany shouted though the Communicator.

"I'm on my way!" Tyler said back as he returned to his Zord's cockpit. The Falcon Zord let out s screech before it flapped its wings and flew off.

* * *

><p>Mephiles grabbed the Megazord and flew into the sky then grabbed its legs. Mephiles started to spin around with the Megazord at fast speed and the Rangers hanging on for dear life. "Next stop Broadway!" Mephiles shouted as he tossed the Megazord to Broadway.<p>

"Brace for impact!" Chris shouted before the Megazord crashed into Broadway, knocking down a few buildings.

Mephiles laughed at the crash site of the Rangers, "You Rangers can't defeat a prince like me," he said.

Then Mephiles felt blasts on his back that was strong enough to make him fall from the sky.

The Falcon Zord flew past Mephiles and got closer to the Spirit Megazord. "Sorry for being late," Tyler apologized.

"Well its better late than never," Haley said.

"Mind if I dock in?" Tyler asked.

"Go right ahead," Emile replied.

The Falcon Zord landed on the back of the Megazord to from wings for it. "Spirit Armored Megazord! Assembly completed!" Tyler shouted as he was taken to the cockpit of the new Megazord.

The team turned to the spot behind Jon see their leader emerge."We need to take this fight somewhere else," Tyler said.

Brittany turned back to her controls and said, "I'm setting a course to the moon."

"Great idea," Tyler commented.

"Let's do it!" the Rangers shouted as the Megazord took flight and flew into the sky.

Mephiles saw the Megazord flying away and sneered, "You think I'll let you get away!" he shouted as he started to chase the Megazord.

At the building where Linda and her crew were at, "Well everyone, the Power Rangers are leading the last demon away," she said at the camera. She took a deep breath and continued, "Now the only thing that the people of Earth can do is pray."

* * *

><p>The people ate the shelter turned away from the screen, know that the fate of the world protectors will never be known.<p>

"Mommy!" a little girl cried, "Will the Power Rangers beat the bad guys?"

"They will," Julian said, "We have to keep believing in them."

Aref and Julian started to chant 'Power Rangers.' Soon more people were joining in the chant. And the chanting wasn't only in the shelter, people across the world were looking up into the darken skies. Even the older Rangers were chanting with the people. Finally in one voice the people shouted to the sky in their language that means the same thing; 'Go Go Power Rangers!"

* * *

><p>In the cockpit of the Megazord, as it left the Earth's atmosphere. Emile felt something. "Did you guys feel that?" he asked.<p>

"I did," Brittany replied.

"It must be the hope of the people of Earth," Tyler said, "Everyone," The Rangers turned to their leader, "This is where we will make our last stand, and we only got seven minutes to do so. Everyone on Earth believes in us and we can't fail them. For Zordon and everyone else we are the Power Rangers!"

"Power Rangers!" the Rangers shouted as the Megazord land on the moon and Mephiles landed in front of it.

"This place would be perfect for your deaths," Mephiles taunted.

The Megazord flew at Mephiles and kicked him down.

_They've got a power and a force that you've never seen before._

Mephiles quickly grabbed the legs and tossed the Megazord to the side.

_They've got the ability to morph and to even up the score_.

The Megazord got back up to see Mephiles charging at them.

_No one will ever take them down._

"Fire Lightning Gem!" Z shouted as the Ark's Lightning Gem fired lightning but did nothing to Mephiles.

_The power lies on their side._

The Megazord started to fly again.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Then it started to spin with the right leg out.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

The kick knocked Mephiles down and the Shark Zord straighten out and stabbed down only to miss.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

Mephiles got back up and fired lasers from his eyes.

_They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands._

When the Megazord was knocked back, Mephiles punch it.

_They know to only use their weapons for defense._

Mephiles tried to punch the Megazord again.

_No one will ever take them down._

But the Megazord caught the punch.

_The power lies on their side._

The two giants started to push each other.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Mephiles was winning as he was pushing the Megazord to a large crater.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

At the right moment the Megazord got out of the way making Mephiles fall.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

"I will not be defeated be multicolored freaks!" Mephiles shouted with rage as he got back up.

Mephiles was throwing punches and kicks at the Megazord, making it stumble backwards.

When Mephiles grabbed the Megazord again, the Falcon Zord detached and fire lasers at Mephiles making him let go of the Rangers, then the Falcon Zord reattached to the Megazord.

"Tyler we need to find a way to stop Mephiles fast," Jon pointed out.

"Maybe we can put all we could in one attack and it should destroy Mephiles," Emile suggested.

"Great idea Emile," Tyler said, "We need to stun Mephiles and deliver the final blow."

"Right!" the other Rangers agreed.

"You can never defeat the Prince of Darkness!" Mephiles shouted.

_No one will ever take them down._

The Megazord flew towards Mephiles and grabbed him.

_The power lies on their side._

Then the Megazord slammed Mephiles down and flew higher.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

The Megazord was flying directly at Mephiles, who was back up, and both arms out.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"Diverting energy to the arms," Chris said as the Zord for arms started to glow with the Falcon Zord.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! (Go Go Power Rangers!)_

"Adding energy from the Lightning Gem!" Z said as the Lightning Gem glowed as well.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Once the Megazord was close enough it punched Mephiles with both arms, pushing him back.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

Mephiles screamed in pain as electricity surged though his body.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Mephiles fell to his knees still screaming in pain.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Mephiles finally fell forward and exploded in a blue hellfire.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

The Rangers were in relief after seeing the explosion. "We did it!" Paige said, "We defeated Mephiles!"

"Finally, we can relax," Chris said.

"We'll relax after we save Zordon," Tyler said.

The Rangers nodded and the Megazord was ready to fly back home and set everything back to normal.

But they were interrupted when laser blasts hit the Megazord. The Rangers looked up in horror to see Mephiles standing where he exploded, but they also noticed how badly wounded he is.

"I am the son of the Overlord, the enemy to the universe; I am Mephiles, the Prince of Darkness," he said, "And I'll prove to my Father that I am not weak. But you Rangers don't get it, my Father is cruel deity. Compare to me I'm a saint. But I know that you Rangers are not connected to the Morphing Grid and you'll be out of power soon, when that happens, I'll crush you with my own hands."

"How did he survive that attack?" Brittany asked with fear in her voice.

"What do we do now!" Jon said as he and the other Rangers turned to Tyler.

Tyler slowly took off his helmet and held his head low, "I don't know," he replied.

The Rangers took of their helmets and faced their leader. "What are you saying?" Brittany asked.

"I'm saying that we failed," Tyler said, "We threw our best attack at him but it still didn't work. We have nothing left."

All the Ranger slumped into their chair and realized that Tyler was right. Then Emile remembered something. "Hey Z, can you check out that Pulse Cannon," he said.

"Your right," Z said as he checked his panel, "This Megazord is capable of using the Pulse Cannon!"

"Pulse Cannon?" Jon asked.

"A new form for Ark," Z answered, "But it will take a lot of energy and we don't have that."

"Our animal spirits," Tyler said, "Maybe our animal spirits can give the cannon power."

"That's our leader!" Jon shouted, "There is no way you would give up!"

"Alright, I'll return to my Zord and activate the new mode," Z said before he returned to his Zord.

Soon Ark detached from the Megazord and came together to form a large cannon that had the Lightning Gem in the middle. The Megazord held the cannon's trigger in its right hand and the cannon's grip was held in the left hand. "Cannon Mode online!" Z shouted.

Small spheres appeared on the panels in front of the Rangers, "One last shot," Tyler said as the Rangers placed their hands on the sphere and gave the cannon the energy it needs.

Mephiles saw the cannon glowing in the Rangers' colors, "What are you Rangers doing?" he asked.

"Pulse Cannon Fire!" The Rangers shouted as the Megazord fired the cannon.

The Pulse Cannon fired a golden beam and Mephiles could of sworn that he saw the Rangers' animal spirits charging at him. He had no time to react as the beam hit Mephiles with great force that it was pushing him off the moon and into space. Then the Pulse Cannon fired Ark's multi missiles that followed the beam that is still pushing Mephiles.

"Let's go home guys," Tyler said calmly.

The Rangers nodded as Ark became armor again for the Megazord and it flew back to Earth.

The beam was still pushing Mephiles into space. "How...?" he said in pain, "How did they... do that?" Then Mephiles noticed the multi missiles flying past him and did a quick U-turn towards. "DAMN YOU POWER..."

It was the last thing Mephiles can say before the missiles hit him and the beam causing a large explosion followed by a white wave light.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, people were noticing that the dark clouds that covered the Earth were slowly disappearing.<p>

In New York City Linda and her crew was still waiting, until they saw bits of white light falling gently like snow over the city and The city was repairing itself as if the Demons never attack. "Jim are you getting this?" Linda asked.

"I'm getting it," Jim said as he showed the viewers the city repairing itself.

"Quick look up to the sky," Linda commanded and Jim quickly obeyed to see the Megazord flying over the city. "They did it!" Linda shouted to the camera, "The Power Rangers won!"

This news caused people to celebrate all over the world as light was returning to their sky, weather moonlight or sunlight, everyone was happy that the Power Rangers saved them from the Prince of Darkness.

The Megazord continued to fly though the sky until it returned into individual Zords and they disappeared in a flash of light along with the Power Rangers.


	9. Final: The Light will Shine

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney. And the songs belongs to Van Halen and Shampoo.

Final Chapter: The Light will Shine

At the destroyed Command Center, the Rangers returned, with their helmet off. They noticed Alpha standing near Zordon. "Alpha!" Paige called out getting Alpha's attention.

"Rangers you made it," Alpha said as the Rangers ran up to him, "But I'm afraid you're too late."

The Rangers were shocked when they saw Zordon lying where his tube was, motionless. "Damn it!" Z shouted as he tossed his helmet causing the crack to get bigger.

"Z?" Haley said trying to approach Z.

"After all that has happened we still lost!" Z screamed out, "We almost died tonight and you guys worked hard to get your new powers and it was all for nothing!"

The Rangers were silent at Z outburst. "With the Ninjetti and the Eternal Light anything is possible," Tyler repeated what Dalcea said.

The Rangers raised their heads to Tyler and smiled as they remembered Dalcea's words. They placed their helmets down and surround Zordon's body and raised their arms. Alpha and Z wondered what was going on as they watch the other Rangers.

The Rangers started to glow in their color and the animal spirit emerge from their emblems and flew to the center of where Zordon's tube was and when the spirits touched each other, sparks of light burst around the chamber causing the damages to get repaired. The wires returned to the panels, the damages that Alpha had were also being repair, and the damage to Z's helmet were gone as well.

When everything was repaired in the chamber, the sparks of light gather where Zordon's tube was and half the sparks flew toward Zordon, where he open his a drew in a breath.

The Rangers smiled as they saw their mentor alive again.

The lights were back on in the chamber as the remaining sparks form the new tube for Zordon. But the Rangers were confused when they saw white and black fog swirling in the tube instead of Zordon.

"Zordon?" Haley said as she placed her hand on the glass.

"I'm here Haley," they heard Zordon voice, "I can hear you but I can't see you."

"What's going on?" Jon asked worried for their mentor.

"I don't know Rangers," Zordon replied.

"What should we do?" Tyler asked.

"I don't feel any danger Rangers," Zordon said, "So you should not do anything for now. You done enough for now."

"But Zordon..." Paige tried to argue.

"Rangers you need to return to the city and relax," Zordon commanded, "Alpha will contact you when he figures out what is going on."

The Rangers nodded and without another they teleported out of there.

* * *

><p>It was a new night in New York City, and tonight people were celebrating in Time Square of the Power Rangers' victory over Mephiles. The celebration looks like what people would see on New Year's Eve.<p>

In a restaurant in Time Square, the Rangers, in clean clothes now, with their friends, Julian and Aref, while Z was answering a phone call. "So this guy give you a bag and it had all your phones and wallets," Aref said.

"Yeah it surprised me," Tyler said.

"How did he have your stuff?" Jullian asked.

"Who know," Brittany replied, "We remembered that we gave Z our stuff."

Z walked back to the table and sat in his seat, "Well I think we'll be in trouble when we get back home," he said.

"Why?" Emile asked.

"Well if you didn't check out your messages, our parents called us so many times and I final called mine back and they want us home first thing in the morning," Z explain.

"For now let's enjoy our night," Chris said before the waitress came with the food the Rangers ordered.

"Hey Chris!" Z turned to see Derrick walking up to him.

"Hey Derrick," Z greeted as he hugged his brother.

"That's the guy," Tyler whispered to the other Rangers.

"Everyone this is my older brother Derrick," Z introduced.

Everyone said their hi's to Derrick as he leaned on the table and said, "So you guys must be the Power Rangers."

Everyone got a little nervous before Paige said, "What makes you say that?"

"Well that bag he hit me with had your wallets and ID," Derrick explained.

"That doesn't mean we are the Power Rangers," Jon said.

"Well I see you got your cell phones and I know I gave them to White Ranger," Derrick added, "And I see that you all got your phones back."

The Rangers didn't know what to say, so Derrick continued, "And top it off I saw my little brother change into the Shadow Rangers."

The Rangers were defeat at this point and Z said, "Alright you got us. We're the Power Rangers."

"That mean he must take the oath like the rest of us," Aref pointed out.

"Oath?" Derrick asked.

"It's just a promise to our mentor," Tyler replied.

Ten the Rangers and their friends heard noises outside and walked to the window.

_World turns black and white  
>Pictures in an empty room<br>Your love starts fallin' down  
>Better change your tune<em>

They saw fireworks going off on one of the building.

_Yeah, you reach for the golden ring  
>Reach for the sky<br>Baby, just spread your wings_

The people were cheering louder to get on par with the noise that the fireworks were making.

_We'll get higher and higher  
>Straight up we'll climb<br>We'll get higher and higher  
>Leave it all behind<em>

Soon they were firing white, red, yellow, orange, blue, pink, green, and purple fire works to represent the Power Rangers.

_Run, run, run away  
>Like a train runnin' off the track<br>Got the truth bein' left behind  
>Falls between the cracks<em>

The Rangers smile at each other as they knew what the fireworks meant.

_Standin' on broken dreams  
>Never losin' sight, ah<br>Well just spread your wings_

Soon a cloth on the billboard was removed and there was a bright flash that got everyone attention.

_We'll get higher and higher  
>Straight up we'll climb<br>We'll get higher and higher  
>Leave it all behind<em>

The billboard had a message glowing brightly with a message that said 'Thank You Power Rangers.'

_So baby dry your eyes  
>Save all the tears you've cried<br>Oh, that's what dreams are made of_

The Rangers part from the others and held their coins together before saying, "Power Ranger!"

_'Cause we belong in a world that must be strong  
>Oh, that's what dreams are made of<em>

The next morning the Rangers were say goodbye to Z's Aunt and Uncle before departing with Z driving.

_Yeah, we'll get higher and higher  
>Straight up we'll climb<br>Higher and higher  
>Leave it all behind<em>

As Z was driving he saw his friends falling asleep.

_Oh, we'll get higher and higher  
>Who knows what we'll find?<em>

Hours later the Rangers pulled up on a Ramp to Boardman and made their way to the school.

_So baby dry your eyes  
>Save all the tears you've cried<br>Oh, that's what dreams are made of_

The Rangers turned to the school to see their families waiting for them.

_Oh baby, we belong in a world that must be strong  
>Oh, that's what dreams are made of<em>

When the Rangers got out of the car they were greeted by their worried families, who don't know the truth of what their children were really doing.

The Rangers said their goodbyes to each other for now and went home to relax from this adventure.

_And in the end on dreams we will depend  
>'Cause that's what love is made of<em>

_So here ends our tale of how the Power Rangers defeated the Prince of Darkness. But this was just the beginning of the true battle against the darkness._

_For now, rest our heroes, you've earned it._

* * *

><p>In the palace on the moon, Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito were on the balcony thinking. "I can't put my finger on it," Goldar said.<p>

"I know and it feels very important," Scorpina said scratching her head.

"It's on the tip of my tongue," Rito said tapping his head with his fist.

Soon the three generals went wide eye and turned to each other. "Uh-oh."

The generals started to run around like headless chickens looking for the shovels.

_Uh-oh, we're in trouble  
>Something's come along and it's burst our bubble (yeah, yeah)<em>

With the shovels in hands the generals jumped over the balcony to look for their masters.

_Uh-oh, We're in trouble  
>Gotta get home quick. Quick! March on the double.<em>

Unknown to them Zedd and Rita walked into the throne room with Finster and looked over the balcony.

"So when should we tell them?" Rita asked her husband.

"When they come back after searching endlessly out there," Zedd replied.

"Oh Zedd that's evil and I love it!" Rita said as she hugged her husband.

Zedd wrapped his arm around Rita, "I know my little buttercup," he said as he raised his staff to Earth, "Now let's plan our next attack against the Power Rangers!"

A/N: Here is the end of the 'Prince of Darkness' arc. I hope you all enjoyed it and don't worry this is canon to the Lux lucis Vis story. I'll start thinking of new chapters for series 3, but no previews this time.


End file.
